Garde rapprochée
by Izabel65
Summary: 3 hommes ont été abattus, tout laisse à penser qu'un 4ème a réussi à fuir. L'équipe découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de Castle. Kate le retrouve dans un hôpital, il est blessé, amnésique à cause d'une drogue qu'on lui a injectée et aveugle! Il échappe in extremis à une tentative de meurtre, Kate décide de le mette sous protection. Cette garde rapprochée va changer leur relation.
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction. Par contre je risque de poster qu'une fois par semaine. boulot oblige :=).**

**Comme d'habitude je vous dis bonne lecture à tous. En espérant que vous aimerez aussi cette histoire. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Il avait fait chaud, vraiment très chaud. L'orage avait éclaté en fin de journée. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et éclaire brièvement une des sorties de Central Park sur la 5__ème__ avenue. Un homme court, pieds nus. Son pantalon est déchiré et sa chemise violette à fine rayures est tâchée de sang. Il s'engage sur la route sans faire attention. La voiture freine mais le percute tout de même. Le conducteur sort et se précipite vers l'homme couché sur la chaussée_.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Tenez bon, _il est effrayé par le sang_. J'appelle les secours, ils vont arriver !

_Sur l'upper west side, Beckett arrive au 45 West 81 th Street. __Elle prend un des ascenseurs de l'hôtel Excelsior et va jusqu'au 16ème étage, suite 604. Elle entre en remettant son portable dans la poche de son trench-coat. Castle ne répond toujours pas. Elle essayera plus tard. Pour l'instant elle doit se concentrer sur le carnage qu'elle a devant les yeux. Il n'y a pas moins de cinq cadavres. Tous tués par armes à feu apparemment. _

_Un est allongé au travers d'une table de poker, les jetons éparpillés autour de lui. Deux autres sont étendus devant le bar au milieu des tabourets renversés. Un autre se trouve sur le canapé, devant lui, un autre homme couché parmi les vestiges d'une table basse en verre. Et enfin le dernier à quelques mètres seulement de la porte de la chambre. Comme s'il avait voulu si réfugier. _

_Les flics de la scientifique ont de quoi s'occuper, tout comme Lanie vers laquelle elle se dirige._

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Plusieurs heures de boulot, je vais demander à Permulter de m'aider.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je sais ma grande, ta groupie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Alors ?

- Ah oui, c'est tout frais, moins d'une heure. Ces messieurs ont été tués par du 9mm, je dirais avec un 357 Magnum. Ils ont tous une balle dans la tête.

- Des exécutions ?

- Non, ils ont aussi des blessures sur le corps. Je dirais que la balle dans la tête est un message.

- Vu la disposition des corps, je dirais qu'il y avait au moins deux tireurs. _Nota Esposito. _

- On sait qui sont les victimes ?

- Ce type_, il montre le gars sur la table _est Manuel Bora, un homme d'affaire bolivien. Pour les autres, on n'a trouvé aucuns papiers. Castle n'est pas là ?

- Non, il n'est pas là. Il vous manque tant que ça ?

- Non mais ça lui aurait plu. Une partie de poker qui finit en bataille rangée.

- Et où est la 6ème victime ?

- J'étais sûr que tu remarquerais le nombre de chaise ! Tout laisse à penser que cette personne à réussit à fuir. Il y a des traces de sang sur les murs, ici. Il montra des trainées. Et aussi dans le couloir qui mène au deuxième ascenseur. La scientifique a relevé plusieurs empreintes dans l'ascenseur et au garage du premier sous-sol.

- Quelqu'un est partie récupérer les enregistrements des vidéos ?

- Oui, Ryan. Allez, rappelle-le.

- D'accord.

_Elle s'éloigne et compose de nouveau le numéro de Castle. Pendant ce temps Lanie et Esposito se sont rapprochés du corps sur le canapé. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Demande Esposito, on dirait les vibrations d'un téléphone._

- Je crois que ça vient de notre victime là. _Lanie désigne le cadavre sur le sol. _

- Ça doit être son portable, on peut le bouger ?

- Oui, je l'ai examiné. Attend je t'aide.

_Ils basculèrent le corps et Javier attrapa le téléphone. Il ne sonnait plus, mais il rechercha le journal d'appel. Il fixa Beckett d'un air étrange. Elle laissait un message à Castle._

- Dès que vous le pouvez, appelez-moi Castle. Ca va vous plaire.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse, _commente Esposito, il tend le téléphone à Beckett_. C'est celui de Castle.

_Au même moment Ryan pénètre dans la suite, plutôt agité. _

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est l'homme qui a échappé au massacre !

- Castle ! _Répondent-ils en chœur_.

_Un éclair, un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres, la foudre s'abat sur un arbre de Central Park. Une ambulance qui part toutes sirènes hurlantes. Deux hommes qui observent la scène de loin. _


	2. 1 Trouvezle!

**voici une petite suite. En espérant que cette histoire vous tiendra en haleine.**

**Et naturellement merci pour vos reviews.**** Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Trouvez-le<strong>

_Dans la suite les ordres fusent. _

- Ryan, vois si tu peux trouver les enregistrements des caméras extérieures. Il doit y en avoir. On aura peut-être des images de Castle et de ses poursuivants.

- Ok. Je te tiens au courant.

- Esposito, tu t'occupes de trouver l'identité de ces types.

- Bien. Ah le concierge m'a aussi dit que Mme Bora doit arriver demain…non aujourd'hui. Son mari a demandé qu'une voiture soit disponible pour 15h00.

- Bien, tu iras la chercher et tu l'amèneras au poste. Elle se retourne vers l'officier de police le plus proche. Sergent Garibaldi !

- Oui lieutenant.

- Prenez tous les hommes disponibles et établissez un périmètre de recherche autour de l'hôtel. Commencez par le Théodore Roosevelt Park.

_Il acquiesce et sort. Beckett prend son portable, appelle le poste de police de Central Park. Elle explique rapidement la situation. Son correspondant lui répond qu'il lance immédiatement les recherches. Elle dit qu'elle arrive. Elle veut y participer directement. _

_Lanie voit sa détresse dans son regard. Elle abandonne son cadavre et rejoint son amie. La prenant par le bras elle l'amène dans un coin tranquille de la suite. Par lassitude, Kate se passe la main sur le visage et soupire. Elle est inquiète pour Rick. Son regard se fixe sur les trainées de sang au mur. Elle sent les larmes monter. Surtout ne pas craquer. Pas maintenant, il a besoin d'elle, où qu'il soit._

- Kate, ma chérie, ça va aller ?

- Oui…mon Dieu Lanie ! Où peut-il être ? Il est plus de trois heures du matin, il fait orage, il est peut-être blessé et il a, un ou des tueurs, à ses trousses…._la vision de Castle une balle dans la tête s'impose à elle. Les larmes coulent toutes seules._

- Ressaisis-toi. Concentre-toi sur ce que l'on sait comme acquis. A savoir, qu'il a réussi à fuir ce massacre sur ses deux jambes. Ecoute-moi ma chérie, il vous…te suit depuis trois ans. A combien de fusillades il a participé ? Crois-moi-même s'il n'est pas flic, il a bien appris deux ou trois petits trucs qui peuvent l'aider.

- Je sais, c'est …

- Lieutenant ! _Un policier entre précipitamment_. Castle a été vu courant vers Central Park !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Une vieille SDF nous a dit avoir vu un homme courir comme s'il avait le « feu aux fesses ». Il a traversé et a disparu dans Central Park.

- Elle a vu autre chose ?

- Non, elle l'a vu parce qu'elle arrangeait les cartons qui lui servent d'abri.

- Merci.

_L'agent repart. Lanie remarque un certain soulagement sur le visage de Kate. Le parc est grand, avec de nombreuses cachettes possibles. Tout espoir de le retrouver vivant n'est pas perdu. Kate lui promet de les tenir informés et par rejoindre la police du parc. Une fois sur place, on lui donne une protection contre la pluie et une torche. Les recherches vont être longues. Heureusement l'orage s'atténue un peu. Ils décident de partir de l'endroit où Castle est supposé être entré dans le parc et d'avancer en ligne droite sur une largeur de 500 mètres. _

_Dans un bureau plongé dans la pénombre deux hommes reçoivent une gifle. Ils crispent leur mâchoire et gardent la tête baissée. En face d'eux leur chef est folle de rage._

- INCAPABLES ! TOI ! _Elle désigne l'homme à sa droite_. Retrouve-le et élimine-le ! Et cette fois-ci un échec ne sera pas accepté ! Va !

_Puis sans plus s'occuper d'eux, la femme s'installe à son bureau. Les deux hommes quittent la pièce. Heureux d'être encore en vie. L'homme désignait va se préparer pour sa mission. _

_Le médecin de garde aux urgences se retourne en attendant les ambulanciers qui arrivent en énumérant les constantes du blessé._

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Homme, la quarantaine. A été percuté par une voiture à faible vitesse. Hématome au thorax et choc violent à la tête. Inconscient depuis une demi-heure. Mais ses pupilles sont dilatées.

- Ok, on s'en occupe. _Voyant le sang sur la chemise et un peu sur le pantalon_. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a pas de blessure plus grave.

- Non, rien, ce sang n'est pas à lui.

- Bien.

_Le médecin et l'infirmière prennent en charge, l'homme. Il a une méchante coupure sous la plante de pied droite. Des égratignures un peu partout sur les bras et les jambes. Dont une assez profonde, à la cuisse gauche, là où son pantalon est déchiré. L'IRM montre deux côtes cassées et un hématome important à la tempe droite. _

_Pourtant le médecin est intriguée par ce qu'à dit l'ambulancier. Elle vérifie les pupilles de la victime. Bien qu'inconscient, ses pupilles sont effectivement dilatée. Usage de drogue très certainement et vu son état elle se dit que l'homme a vraiment fait un très mauvais trip. Une fois les examens faits, il est transporté dans une chambre. Sur la feuille elle inscrit John Doe. Personne ne sais qui il est, il n'avait pas de portefeuille sur lui. Elle fait mettre ses affaires dans un sac et demande à l'infirmière d'appeler la police. Elle a fait son boulot, à eux de faire le leur. _

_Deux heures plus tard l'infirmier de service fait sa ronde. Il aime bien les nuits, la plupart du temps les patients dorment tranquillement et tout se passe bien. Mais en rentrant dans la chambre du dernier patient arrivé il reste figé. La surprise passé, il s'avance du lit pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Il constate qu'il a raison, l'homme allongé dans ce lit est Richard Castle. Il a lu tous ses romans, grand fan, il lui en avait voulu d'avoir tué Derrick Storm. Mais il était devenu encore plus passionné par les enquêtes de Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook. Il prend la plaquette accroché au pied du lit. Lit le nom, John Doe ? Il va prévenir la chef de service sur l'identité du patient. _

_Beckett est assise sur un banc, près d'un pont,elle tient un gobelet de café qu'un agent lui a apporté. Depuis deux heures les recherches vont un peut plus vite. Le jour s'est levé et le soleil a fait une apparition très remarquée. Il va encore faire chaud aujourd'hui. La différence de température plonge le parc dans une brume irréelle à cause de l'évaporation. Elle boit une gorgée de café en observant un pigeon boire dans une des nombreuses flaques d'eau. Elle repense aux cinq dernières heures. Ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, mais ils sont dans la bonne direction. Un agent a trouvé un morceau de tissus avec quelques gouttes de sang sur un grillage de protection pas loin du Swedish Cottage, le théâtre de marionnettes. Et des traces de pas dans la boue se dirigeant vers le Belvedere Castle près du Turtle Pond. _

_Elle se lève et jette sont gobelet dans la poubelle. Elle est fatiguée, mais elle veut continuer. Pas question de laisser tomber…de LE laisser tomber. La sonnerie de son portable la sort de ses pensées. _

- Lieutenant Beckett.

- Bonjour Lieutenant, je suis le Docteur Amanda Carter du Lenox-Hill Hospital.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Vous êtes bien le lieutenant de police qui travaille avec l'écrivain Richard Castle ?

- Oui ! _Elle crie presque, mais l'inquiétude s'insinue en elle_.

- Monsieur Castle est actuellement hospitalisé dans notre hôpital….

- Comment va-t-il ? _Elle redoute la réponse_.

- Bien, il…

- Merci docteur, j'arrive tout de suite.

_Elle sait qu'elle a été impolie mais là elle est soulagée. A tel point qu'elle est subitement prise de vertige, ses jambes deviennent flageolantes. Elle arrive à s'asseoir avant de tomber. Elle fait appeler le responsable des recherches. Inutiles de monopoliser tous les hommes. Il ne s'agit plus de retrouver un homme mais d'éventuels indices. _

- Elle se fait amener à l'hôpital, il est de l'autre côté du parc, donc Castle l'a bien traversé cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle demande immédiatement à parler au docteur Carter. Cette dernière arrive presque tout de suite.

- Lieutenant Beckett. Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure mais…

- Je comprends, venez, nous allons le voir. Il devrait se réveiller.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait renverser par un automobiliste. Mais il était tout de même dans un drôle d'état. Mr Castle consomme-t-il de la drogue ?

- Pourquoi cette question, _elle s'arrête et fixe le médecin_.

- Il avait les pupilles dilatées et un rythme cardiaque très rapide.

- Le rythme cardiaque s'explique peut-être par le fait qu'il a dû courir. Vous n'avez pas fait d'analyses ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrais que les analyses prennent plus de temps que dans les séries policières. Je les aurai en fin de matinée normalement. Voilà nous y sommes. _Dit-elle en stoppant devant une porte_.

_Beckett entre à la suite du Dr Carter. Voir Castle la rassure tout de suite. Elle laisse le médecin l'examiner. Il a effectivement l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Elle s'approche près du lit. _

_Castle sent son mal de tête augmenter, il a aussi la nausée. Il est désorienté, où est-il. Il lève les paupières avec prudence et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. _

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Amanda Carter. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom.

- Je…suis….aveugle_._


	3. 2 Obscurité

**Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Obscurité<strong>

_Kate porte la main à sa bouche, mais ne peut étouffer le cri de surprise qui en sort. Le Docteur Carter examine déjà les yeux de Rick. Quant à ce dernier il s'agite de plus en plus, rendant difficile toute auscultation. Le docteur s'écarte, il faut que Castle se calme. Il a tendu les bras machinalement devant lui en entendant le petit cri. _

- Kate ? C'est vous ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix paniquée _

- Oui, je suis là Rick.

_Elle s'assoie près de lui et attrape ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il les sert comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essaye de se redresser mais pousse un cri de douleur. Elle voit sur son visage sa surprise. Il dégage une de ses main, qu'il porte à son côté puis, avec hésitation sur la côté de sa tête. Il sent le pansement qui l'entoure. Il grimace, il a mal aux côtes, mais aussi à la tête, une migraine comme rarement il lui arrive d'en avoir. Cependant c'est l'obscurité dans laquelle il est plongé qu'il l'effraye le plus. _

_Sa main s'agrippe à l'avant bras de Beckett comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il essaie de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien, le vide. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il sert son bras trop fort et qu'il lui fait mal. Son pouls s'accélère ainsi que sa respiration. Kate voit le docteur sortir précipitamment et revenir presque tout de suite, une seringue à la main. Elle injecte le produit à Castle et posant une main sur sa poitrine l'oblige à rester allongé. Kate le réconforte d'une voix douce._

- Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez rien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui…. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je suis là ? _Il semble s'apaiser_.

- Vous avez été heurté par un véhicule, _répond le Dr Carter._

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

- Richard Castle. C'est la blessure à la tête qui m'a fait perdre la vue ?

- C'est une possibilité. Nous allons vous faire passer des examens. Mr Castle pouvez-vous me dire quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

- Je suis resté chez moi toute la journée. J'ai corrigé certains passages de mon dernier roman. Je suis sorti au moment où l'orage a éclaté vers 19h00…_il_ _fronce les sourcils, essaie de se rappeler._ Après c'est le vide, la voiture m'a renversé devant chez moi ?

- Non, elle vous a percuté cette nuit vers trois heures sur la 5ème avenue…

- Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? _Il se rappelle ce que Kate lui a dit_. Kate pourquoi vous avez dit que je ne risquais plus rien ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je vais vous laisser avec le lieutenant Beckett. Je vais planifier vos examens. _A Kate_, ne le forcez pas à se rappeler, cela pourrait s'avérer plus néfaste que bénéfique. Je vais programmer d'autres examens pour sa mémoire. Cependant, je pense que c'est plutôt dû à un choc psychologique que physique.

- Docteur, j'ai une migraine atroce, il est possible de me donner quelque chose ?

- Oui, je vous envoie quelqu'un.

- Merci. _Il entend la porte de la chambre se fermer_. Dites-moi tout.

- Nous avons des preuves qui vous placent sur une scène de crime cette nuit.

- Quoi ! Où ? Comment ?

- Calmez-vous, _elle exerce une pression sur ses mains_. Vous êtes clairement une victime. Les assassins vous ont poursuivi à travers Central Park car vous avez réussi à fuir le massacre.

- Ça s'est passé où ?

- A l'hôtel Excelsior, suite 604. Occupé par un certain Manuel Bora

- Manuel est mort ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui...il est mort ? _Répéta-t-il_, comment ?

- Plusieurs balles dans le corps et une dans la tête. Que savez-vous de lui ?

- Je l'ai connu il y a dix ans lors d'une réception. Il possède un groupe de presse en Bolivie et lute contre le cartel de la drogue avec ses moyens… les mots. Depuis des années, ça lui a couté cher. Sa première femme Theresa et leurs deux filles ont péri dans l'explosion de leur voiture.

- Voilà qui nous donne une piste pour nos recherches. Il y avait aussi quatre autres personnes. Toutes tuées de la même façon.

- Qui ? Vous pensez que c'est une affaire liée à la drogue ?

- Nous n'avons pas leurs noms. C'est possible.

- Comment j'ai pu m'en sortir ?

- Bonne question, surtout que vous étiez apparemment drogué lorsqu'on vous a trouvé.

_Elle voit l'air surpris de Rick et décide de lui raconter tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la découverte des corps. Tout ce qu'elle sait sur sa fuite dans le parc._

_Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un homme vêtu d'une tenue d'infirmier s'approche de la chambre de Castle. Il garde une de ses mains dans sa poche, elle sert une seringue, elle contient le venin d'un maba noir. Il a mis deux fois la dose nécessaire, avec une telle concentration, l'arrêt respiratoire devrait être immédiat. Il anticipe déjà le plaisir qu'il va ressentir à voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime. Il voit un médecin sortir de la chambre, il ralentit. Elle demande à une infirmière de donner un antalgiques au patient. Il sourit, il ne sera donc pas surpris de le voir. _

_Il ouvre la porte et entre. Il arrive à cacher sa surprise. que fait cette femme dans la chambre. Elle va tout gâcher. Il sent la rage monter en lui. Puis, il a une idée, il va la tuer aussi. Il a assez de venin pour deux personnes. Ce sera juste plus long, il sourit, il en éprouvera plus de plaisir. Deux victimes en même temps. La jeune femme lui sourit en le voyant sortir la seringue. Elle rassure l'homme dans le lit. Il sort la seringue et place le bras de sa future victime pour l'injection. _

_Kate observe l'infirmier, il y a quelque chose qui la perturbe. Elle met ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Le déclic se fait brusquement. Il n'a pas désinfecté le bras et s'apprête à faire directement la piqûre. Elle tend le bras et lui saisit le poignet. La réaction est immédiate, il la frape au visage. Elle tombe du lit. Elle se relève juste à temps pour éviter un deuxième coup. L'homme à fait le tour et la menace avec la seringue. Elle ne répond pas à Castle qui crie en lui demandant ce qu'il se passe. _

_Elle essaie de prendre son arme mais un coup de pied l'en empêche. Elle se jette alors sur l'homme. Une lutte s'engage. Castle arrête de crier. Il tâtonne sur le côté de son lit et appuie au hasard sur tous les boutons. Après avoir levé, et baissé le pied et la tête du lit, il appuie sur le bon bouton. Du moins il espère que c'est le bouton d'appelle puisque rien ne se passe. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, il entend aussitôt deux cris. Celui de l'infirmière qui vient d'arriver et qui voit deux personnes se battre et celui de Kate qui lui hurle de le surveiller. _

_Il entend des pas précipités. Il sait que Kate vient de se lancer à la poursuite du suspect. Elle a été surprise tout comme son agresseur par l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Il en a profité pour s'enfuir. Elle le poursuit, arme au poing. Il vient de se ruer vers la cage d'escalier. Elle le suit, elle ne le voit plus, elle regarde vers le bas, rien. Elle lève la tête, il est là. Pourquoi monte-t-il ? Elle se précipite derrière lui. Elle arrive devant une porte. Avec précaution elle l'ouvre et se retrouve sur le toit de l'hôpital. _

_L'homme est là, debout sur le parapet. Il regarde le vide. Tourne la tête en entendant ses pas crisser sur le gravier. Tout en le tenant en joue, elle s'approche de lui. Elle lui intime l'ordre de descendre. L'homme se retourne, la fixe un instant et, avant de se laisser basculer dans le vide lui lance._

- Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger.

_Impuissante Beckett assiste à son suicide. Elle n'en revient pas. Qui ou quoi a poussé cet homme à mettre fin à ses jours ? Le fait qu'il échoue dans sa tentative de meurtre ? Il faut vraiment une totale dévotion pour faire ça. En tout cas une chose est certaine. Castle est gênant pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne est vraiment prête à tout pour l'éliminer. Comment a-t-elle su où le trouver, cet homme était-il l'un des deux tueurs de cette nuit ? Elle appelle le commissariat pour faire venir une équipe. _

- Dites-moi où est le lieutenant Beckett !

- Calmez-vous !

- Que je me calme ! _Hurle Castle, fou d'inquiétude_.

- Je vais bien Castle, _lance Beckett en arrivant dans la chambre_.

- Que s'est-il passé ? On a voulu me tuer ? _Demanda-t-il, incrédule_.

- Oui, mais votre agresseur est mort. Il s'est jeté du toit.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est suicidé ?

- Oui, je vais vous faire mettre sous protection. Quoique vous ayez vu ou entendu ils veulent finir le travail.

- Tu parles d'un témoin…amnésique et …aveugle. _Son visage s'assombrit_.

- Ecoutez Rick, _elle s'assoie près de lui, prenant sa main_. Inutile d'imaginer le pire tant que vous n'avez pas passé les examens d'accord.

_Il se contente de hocher la tête, il est incapable de parler. Tout cela le dépasse. En moins de douze heures il a assisté à une tuerie, échappé à ses tueurs et à une tentative de meurtre. Il a perdu la vue et une partie de sa mémoire, c'est beaucoup trop. Il tourne machinalement la tête vers la voix de Kate. Il aimerait temps croiser son regard émeraude, mais seules les ténèbres s'offrent à lui. Une larme s'échappe, puis une autre. Il sent une pression sur ses mains. Il y répond remerciant ainsi Kate d'être à ses côtés. _


	4. 3 Effets indésirables

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Où l'on a quelques réponses...Mais pas toutes.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. Merci pour les reviews et Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p><strong>3. Effets indésirables<strong>

_Une heure plus tard, il y a un policier et un des vigiles de l'hôpital devant la porte de Castle. Le corps de l'assassin a été emmené à la morgue. La seringue est dans les mains de la scientifique pour analyse. Beckett retourne auprès de Rick, il a l'air plus calme. _

- Alors ?

- Vous avez deux nounous armées pour veiller sur vous. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas de monstre sous votre lit, ni dans la salle d'eau. _Elle aperçoit un début de sourire_. Rick je vais…

- Etre obligée de vous laisser et de retourner au commissariat. _Termina-t-il_.

- Oui.

- Ça ira Kate. On devrait venir me chercher pour me faire passer les examens.

- Je reviens dès que je peux, c'est promis.

- A plus tard. Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Certainement.

- Ne prévenait pas Alexis, elle est en voyage en Italie avec Ashley et ses parents. Inutile de l'inquiéter. Je me charge de ma mère, je l'appellerai après les résultats des examens.

- D'accord. A plus tard Castle.

- A plus tard Beckett.

_Avant de se rendre au commissariat, elle passe voir l'équipe de recherche dans le parc. Elle est arrivée au Turtle pond. Le lieutenant Adams lui fait signe de le rejoindre._

- J'allais vous appeler, nous avons trouvé plusieurs choses.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Nous avons récupéré les chaussures de Castle. Une près du Belvédère Castle, sur un sentier qui mène à l'étang. Et l'autre dans la vase de ce même étang près de la berge. Ainsi que plusieurs traces de pas profondément marqués dans le sol détrempé. Nous avons fait des moules.

- Cela confirme bien le fait qu'il était poursuivi. Quoi d'autre ?

- Suivez –moi, Bill ! _Il l'amena jusqu'à une voiture_.

- Oui chef !

- Donne- moi ce que tu as trouvé.

- Tenez.

- Regardez lieutenant Beckett. _Il lui tendit la poche plastique_.

- Ce sont bien des lunettes à vision nocturne ?

- Oui, mon homme les a ramassées dans la fontaine de Bethesda Terrace. Sacré équipement. Il a vraiment eu de la chance de leurs échapper.

- Oui. Envoyez les preuves au labo. Merci pour votre aide lieutenant.

_Beckett le laisse et après avoir récupéré sa voiture devant l'Excelsior, elle se rend au commissariat. Ryan et Esposito, bardes naissantes, yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, sont dans la salle de pause devant une pizza. Ils lui font signe de les rejoindre. Elle n'est pas en meilleur forme. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle s'assoit et prend le morceau de pizza que lui tend Ryan. Elle les a informés de l'état de Castle et de la tentative de meurtre._

- Comment va Castle ?Il tient le coup ?_ Demande-t-il _

- Il fait de son mieux. Je vais en parler au capitaine mais il va falloir le mettre en « lieu sûr ».

- Tu penses que l'on va encore essayer de le tuer ?

- Oui. _Elle soupire_. C'est incroyable le type s'est jeté dans le vide sans hésitation et je n'ai vu aucune peur dans ses yeux. _Elle frissonne_.

- Ça fout les jetons. Qui peut obliger quelqu'un à agir comme ça et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Esposito, mais si les tueurs sont prêts à perdre la vie alors Castle est vraiment en danger.

- Et vous de votre côté vous avez quoi ? Les enregistrements vidéo ?

- Nous savons que Castle, Bora et les autres sont montés dans la suite à 23h39 exactement. Ils ont tous l'air calmes, détendus et très joyeux.

- Saouls ?

- Pas totalement mais ils ont du avoir un repas très arrosé. J'ai appelé l'hôtel, Manuel Bora leurs avait demandé d'appeler des taxis. J'ai le nom de la compagnie, je vais aller voir s'ils peuvent nous donner leur destination.

- Et pour les autres victimes ?

- Lanie et Permulter non pas encore fini et maintenant il y a le tueur. Mais, grâce à leurs empreintes nous savons qui ils sont.

- Ils sont fichés ?

- Non, mais ils sont étrangers sauf un. Ce sont les douanes qui nous ont renseignés.

_Il se lève, va jusqu'à son bureau prendre un dossier et revient s'asseoir. Il l'ouvre, le feuillette rapidement et s'arrête sur une page._

- Alors nous avons, Pierre Lamare, un français, viticulteur. La victime sur le canapé. Hanz Güttler, un allemand, promoteur, le corps devant la chambre. James Hanson, un australien, publicitaire, le corps sur la table basse. Dimitri Korsov, ukrainien, fait dans l'import/export. Le type devant le bar à droite. Et enfin Barry Anderson, américain, dirige une société financière. Le deuxième devant le bar.

- Je demanderai à Castle s'il les connait aussi.

- J'ai contacté les autorités de chacun des pays pour avoir plus de renseignements. J'attends les réponses.

- Ok, il s'agit donc comme Manuel Bora d'hommes d'affaires. A nous de trouver comment ils se sont connus.

- Peut-être que la deuxième femme de Bora, Espéranza pourra nous le dire.

- Je, _elle répond à son portable_. Tu as quelque chose pour moi Lanie ?

- Oui, tu peux descendre ?

- J'arrive. _Elle raccroche_. Je vous laisse les gars.

_Ryan part pour la compagnie de taxis, et Esposito va visionner encore une fois les vidéos. Beckett pousse la porte de la morgue. Lanie est seule avec les 5 cadavres. _

- Comment vas-tu Kate ?

- Ça va…fatiguée mais ça va.

- Et Castle ?

- Ça peut aller. Il est un peu perdu et la tentative de meurtre à l'hôpital n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Et pour la perte de sa vision ?

- Le Dr Carter doit lui faire passer des examens, elle doit m'appeler quand elle aura les résultats. Et toi qu'as-tu pour moi ?

- Et bien, je confirme que la balle tirée dans la tête est bien du 9mm d'un 357 magnum.

- Mais ?

- Pas celles dans le corps. Ce sont celles d'un 22, je t'en dirais plus quand la balistique aura terminé d'examiner les balles. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus surprenant. Aucunes des blessures faites avec ce calibre ne sont mortelles sur le coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que les personnes qui ont fait ça voulaient que leurs victimes souffrent avant de mourir. Elles ont toutes reçues une balle dans le foie, une dans l'estomac et les rotules.

- Ça rend le mobile beaucoup plus personnel. Une vengeance ?

- Possible, mais alors que vient faire Castle au milieu de tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'a pas été blessé. Je me demande….

- Quoi ?

- Et si les assassins voulaient faire porter le chapeau à Castle. Ils tuent les autres et après, laissent les armes dans les mains de Rick. Le tuant en faisant passer ça pour un suicide.

- Mais il réussit à fuir et ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de l'éliminer car il a tout vu.

- Oui, car au lieu de classer l'affaire comme cela aurait été le cas. Nous enquêtons, donc celui qui a ordonné cette tuerie est menacé.

_Beckett quitte la morgue et se rend dans le bureau du capitaine. Après avoir fait son rapport, il est d'accord avec elle. Ils doivent mettre Castle sous protection. Il est d'accord pour que Beckett se charge de tout. En sortant du bureau elle se dirige vers la salle de pause quand son portable sonne. C'est le Dr Carter. Tout en décrochant elle s'installe à son bureau._

- Lieutenant Beckett

- Dr Carter, je viens d'avoir les résultats des analyses de sang.

- Et ?

- Il y a des traces de Kétamine et de GHB. Heureusement le taux d'alcool était raisonnable.

- Bon sang ! Les conséquences pour Castle ?

- Le GHB a certainement causé son amnésie. Pour la Kétamine c'est plus complexe, L'effet immédiat d'une prise est un fort sentiment d'apaisement dû à l'effet anesthésique qui dure 10 à 40 minutes. Il est suivi d'une phase hallucinatoire qui affecte les sens, le jugement et la coordination motrice pendant 4 à 6 heures.

- Si je vous suis bien, même s'il retrouve la mémoire, ses souvenirs peuvent être faussés ?

- Oui, car lors de la phase hallucinatoire la kétamine peut provoquer un état dissocié soit on perd la notion de soi-même soit de la réalité. Ses effets hallucinogènes pour les doses assez faibles se font généralement dans l'obscurité. Et cette impression de dissociation entre l'esprit et le corps laisse l'usager sans défense et double l'effet analgésique. ce qui explique que Mr Castle ait pu courir aussi longtemps avec une coupure assez profonde sous le pied.

- Pourquoi mélanger ces deux drogues ?

- Pour le rendre extrêmement coopératif. Maintenant c'est à vous de trouver pourquoi.

- En effet. Vous avez fini ses examens ?

- Oui, mon collègue ophtalmologiste confirme qu'il n'y a aucunes lésions aux yeux ou au système oculaire. Il n'y a donc aucune raison médicale qui a causé cette cécité.

- Ce serait donc d'ordre psychologique ?

- Je crois pouvoir vous dire oui. Seul le choc subit cette nuit par Mr Castle est responsable de sa cécité. Sa vue reviendra seulement nous sommes incapable de dire quand.

- Merci pour tous ces renseignements. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif, il dort.

- Merci, au revoir docteur.

- Au revoir Lieutenant Beckett.

_Beckett se lève et se dirige vers le tableau. Sous la photo de Castle GHB et kétamine. Voilà qui lui donne raison au sujet du rôle que devait jouer Rick dans cette histoire. Elle regarde l'heure, 12h35. Elle va dans la salle de pause et se couche sur une des banquettes. Elle voudrait poursuivre mais elle sait qu'elle a aussi besoin de repos. Après tout cela fait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle est debout. Une petite sieste lui fera du bien. Surtout pour voir Mme Bora dans trois heures. _


	5. 4 Sous protection

**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. L'enquête continue avec son lot de questions sans réposes...pour le moment :=).**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Sous protection<strong>

_Beckett se sert un café, elle n'a pas dormi longtemps, mais suffisamment pour avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Ryan est revenu, il prend un café et fait son rapport. Ils se dirigent de concert vers le tableau. _

- J'ai trouvé les taxis qui les ont pris devant l'hôtel et je sais où ils ont mangé. Au Kouzan.

- C'est bien le restaurant japonais sur Amsterdam avenue ?

- Oui, au 685, il est ouvert de 11h30 à 23h30. Les deux chauffeurs disent avoir déposé leurs clients à 19h55 exactement et Castle était avec eux. Il s'est donc directement rendu à l'hôtel après avoir quitté son appartement.

- Bien, nous savons ce qu'il a fait de 19h00 à 19h45. _Elle comble le vide sur la ligne chronlogique._ Ensuite comment c'est déroulé le repas ?

- D'après le patron, tout s'est bien passé. L'ambiance à la table était à la bonne humeur. Ils ont bu mais avec modération.

- Ils avaient sans aucun doute prévu le poker et ils voulaient être à même de jouer. Le patron vous a dit s'il les connaissait ?

- En fait il a dit que deux des hommes étaient des clients réguliers. Castle et Barry Anderson. Ils ont quitté le restaurant vers 23h00-23h15. Ils ont fait appeler des taxis. Et c'est Korsov qui a payé la note.

- Ok, ensuite nous les retrouvons tous dans l'ascenseur à 23h39. Ils se sont rendus dans la suite de Bora.

- Oui, deux des employés ont installé la table de poker à 22h50 exactement. Comme prévu par la demande de Bora.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, vers minuit et demi un des hommes, le concierge pense qu'il s'agissait de Lamare à cause de son accent, a commandé à boire et à manger…un buffet froid. Il ne pensait certainement pas qu'ils allaient faire parti du menu.

- C'est pas vrai Ryan, il a déteint sur toi avec ses blagues idiotes, _dit Kate qui sourit malgré tout. _

- Donc le service d'étage leur a apporté ça à 00h45 précise.

- Comment en être sûr ?

- Les caméras dans les ascenseurs le confirment, _lance Esposito qui vient de les rejoindre. _

- Ryan appelle l'hôtel et demande-leur le nom de la personne de service cette nuit.

- Je l'ai déjà, il s'agit d'un certain Joseph N'bawé, 30 ans, originaire du Botswana. Vit à New York depuis 2005. Permis de séjour et carte verte en règles. Je l'ai convoqué, il passera demain matin, c'est son jour de repos.

- Bien, Esposito des nouvelles de nos collègues étrangers ?

- Toujours rien, mais ça ne devrait plus être long. J'ai visionné les enregistrements. Castle est arrivé dans le parking à 2h35 exactement. Et on voit bien deux hommes le poursuivre. Du moins leurs ombres.

- Tu dis bien 2h35 ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- La direction de l'hôtel a appelé le 911 à 2h30, après qu'un client de l'étage ait entendu des coups de feu et ait averti le concierge. Ce dernier est monté voir et a découvert les corps. Il n'y a rien qui te gêne ?

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas entendu les autres détonations ?

- Exactement.

- Des silencieux, mais ce n'est pas logique, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser pour tirer sur Castle ?

- Parce qu'ils avaient terminé leur sale boulot et que la fuite de Rick les a pris par surprise. Regarde les photos de la scène de crime. Ils se sont aussi servis des coussins comme silencieux. Ils sont tous abimés. Ils ont dû se servir de leurs armes dans l'urgence.

- En oubliant les coussins. _Il soupire et fixe la photo de leur ami_. Il a vraiment eu de la chance cette nuit.

- Oui. Surtout qu'il était drogué.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il devait être accusé des meurtres ? _demande-t-il après avoir lu l'annotation de Kate sous la photo._

- Je le crois oui…reste à trouver pourquoi et surtout le lien qui relie ces cinq hommes et Castle.

- Je vais chercher Mme Bora à l'aéroport, j'espère qu'elle pourra nous le dire.

_En attendant l'arrivée de la femme de Manuel Bora, Kate s'occupe de la protection de Castle. Elle décide que seuls, les gars seront où se trouve la planque. De toute façon, dans son état, Castle n'acceptera pas d'autres personnes auprès de lui. Et s'il refait une autre crise de panique, mieux vaut que ce soit avec des amis. Elle se dit que les prochains jours vont être difficiles pour Castle. Mais une chose la rassure, la cécité est due au choc et n'est pas définitive…en principe. Elle ira le chercher en fin de journée. Elle va demander à Ryan de passer prendre des affaires à son appartement._

_Elle reçoit un message d'Esposito, ils sont en route. Elle descend à la morgue quelques instants plus tard. Elle entre dans la salle d'autopsie au moment où Lanie s'apprête à en sortir un dossier à la main. _

- Tu tombes bien, je venais te voir.

- Tu es encore là. Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi te reposer ?

- J'attendais l'analyse toxicologique de nos 5 victimes.

- Et ce sont les résultats qui allaient te pousser à venir voir les vivants ?

- Oui, ils sont tous positifs au GHB, mais pas à la Kétamine.

- Donc ils ont tous été drogué au même moment.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à la scientifique de vérifier les verres et les boissons récupérées sur place. Dès qu'ils ont les résultats ils te les font passer. Mais ils sont débordés.

- Cette affaire est vraiment bizarre…

- Pas vraiment, le GHB est un dépresseur qui ralentit l'activité du système nerveux central, au même titre que l'alcool ou les opiacés. Nos victimes ont donc ressenti une sensation d'étourdissement et de bien être. Ça affecte aussi la motricité, les gestes et les reflexes sont plus lent.

- Ce qui les a rendus totalement amorphe et sans défense face à leurs agresseurs.

- Oui, ce qui explique mieux les positions dans lesquelles on les a trouvés. _Devant le froncement de sourcil de Beckett_. A part celui retrouvé devant la chambre, ils n'ont pas cherché à fuir et ont été abattus à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient.

- Ce qui pourrait signifier que la drogue leur a été donnée à l'hôtel et que les agresseurs ont attendu tranquillement qu'elle agisse.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais je peux t'affirmer qu'ils ont vraiment souffert le martyre en recevant les balles de 22.

- Et pour Castle la kétamine pourquoi ?

- A la base c'est un anesthésiant, ils voulaient peut-être l'endormir pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le surveiller.

- Ou pour éviter de l'attacher. S'ils voulaient le faire passer pour l'assassin, des traces de liens auraient été visibles.

- Je….

_La porte de la morgue s'ouvre. Une femme, plutôt petite, la soixantaine, des cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon stricte, entre. Esposito la suit. Beckett s'avance, main tendue. _

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, je vous présente mes condoléances Mme Bora.

- Merci, puis-je voir le corps de mon mari ?

- Certainement. Venez.

_Elle l'amène jusqu'à un des tiroirs. Lanie présente le corps à la femme, celle-ci se penche, embrasse son mari. Elle ôte les lunettes de soleil qui cachent ses yeux, et fixe Beckett de son regard noir, pénétrant. _

- Lieutenant j'espère que vous trouverez qui a fait cela et pourquoi.

- Nous y travaillons déjà. Je peux vous assurer que nous finirons par les avoir. Je sais que cela peut paraitre…

- Vous voulez me poser des questions sur mon mari n'est-ce pas ? _Coupe-t-elle d'un ton vif. _

- En effet, si cela ne vous dérange pas. _Aucun doute, cette femme a l'habitude de prendre des décisions se dit Kate._

- Si cela permet d'arrêter les meurtriers de mon mari et des hommes qui étaient avec lui.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont assises face à face dans la salle de repos. Kate tend une boîte de mouchoirs en papiers à Esperanza Bora. Malgré ses efforts elle ne peut contenir ses larmes. Elle remercie Kate d'un sourire. Cette dernière tend des photos à la veuve. _

- Reconnaissez-vous les hommes de ses photographies Mme Bora.

- Voyons, non, non. Oui, _elle pose la photo sur la table_, il s'agit de Hanz Güttler, un promoteur allemand. Il a investi dans la construction d'immeubles à Santa Cruz, Trinidad et La Paz. Des logements plus exactement. Celui-ci aussi, Barry Handerson, il gère une partie des biens financiers de mon mari. Tous les deux sont amis avec mon mari depuis longtemps, mais je ne serais vous dire comment ils se sont connus. Lui ne me dit rien et…mon Dieu pas lui ! _Elle pose la photo de Castle._

- Vous connaissez Richard Castle ?

- Oui, il est venu nous voir en Bolivie avec sa fille... Alexis, il me semble. Une jeune fille adorable. Mon mari l'appelait le 'gamin'. Ils se connaissent depuis dix ans. Avant la mort de la première femme de Manuel et de ses filles.

_Beckett dit à madame Bora que Castle est en vie. Elles discutent encore un petit moment mais Kate n'apprend rien de plus. Esposito se charge de la ramener à l'hôtel. Elle regarde l'heure, il est temps d'aller chercher Castle. Elle appelle Ryan et lui demande de passer à l'appartement de l'écrivain. Prendre ce qui lui sera nécessaire et de les rejoindre ensuite à l'hôpital. _

_Castle est perdu dans ses pensées. Après les examens il a été à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Soulagé parce que son état de cécité n'est pas due à une cause médicale. Son traumatisme psychologique en est responsable. Seulement voilà, comment faire pour inverser le processus ? Il n'y a pas de bouton on/off sur lequel appuyer pour que sa vue revienne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps lui a dit l'ophtalmologiste. Tout dépend de lui, que c'est aisé comme réponse. Il sent son mal de tête revenir ainsi que sa mauvaise humeur. _

_Bien sûr il sait que son attitude est idiote mais il se sent tellement diminué. Devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour la moindre chose le met mal à l'aise. Il n'a vraiment réalisé son état qu'au moment où il a voulu appeler sa mère. Il a dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide pour que l'on compose le numéro pour lui. Ensuite il a refusé qu'on l'aide pour prendre son repas. Il est aveugle pas manchot, il arrivera bien à manger. Il a reversé son verre d'eau et un petit ramequin de salade de fruit…le plateau a terminé sur le sol avec fracas. _

_Il repense à la jeune femme qui est venue le voir. Il a été odieux, elle a été patiente. Il a fini par écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Durant deux heures il a appris quelques gestes de bases pour se débrouiller seul. Se servir à boire, prendre sa nourriture, manger. Mais aussi pour se déplacer. Il entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et tourne directement la tête dans sa direction. Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix._

- Comment vous sentez-vous Castle ?

- Ça va. Alors que donne l'enquête, du nouveau ?

- On en reparle plus tard. Pour l'instant on va vous mettre en lieu sûr.

- Pourquoi pas chez moi, il suffit de mettre des gardes à l'entrée et je …

- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée et vous le savez. _Elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son bras_. Je sais pourquoi vous voulez y aller. Mais l'endroit où je vous amène est plus petit, vous y prendrez vite vos marques.

- Vous, vous avez discuté avec le Dr Carter.

- Oui, ça va aller…

- Je sais, c'est juste que…

- Hey, salut Caslte, content de te voir en un seul morceau, _lance Ryan._

- Salut Ryan, content de l'être aussi.

- je t'apporte des vêtements. Tu veux qui pour t'habiller ? Beckett ou moi ?

- Je vous laisse les garçons,_ dit Kate en sortant de la chambre._

_Castle accepte l'aide de Ryan sans problème. Une fois prêt et assis dans le fauteuil roulant réglementaire pour toute sortie. Beckett les rejoint. Elle pousse Castle, le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fait en silence. Elle aide Rick à s'installer à l'arrière. Devant sa surprise, elle lui explique que Ryan les accompagne. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, il comprend. Il sait aussi qu'elle a omis volontairement de lui dire qu'en cas de fusillade, il serait plus facile pour lui de se glisser entre les sièges pour se protéger. Que Ryan est aussi là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas suivis. Il est désormais un témoin sous protection. _


	6. 5 Cauchemar

**Voici la suite de la semaine. Avec quelques réponses qui apportent autant de questions.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Cauchemar.<strong>

_La voiture quitte l'hôpital et se glisse dans la circulation. Destination inconnue pour veut en demander plus sur le lieu qu'ils s'apprêtent à rejoindre mais s'abstient. Beckett vient de répondre assez sèchement à Ryan. La tension dans l'habitacle est presque palpable. Castle se rend vite compte qu'elle fait beaucoup de détours pour éviter toute poursuite éventuelle. Depuis leur départ, il essaie de se repérer en se focalisant sur les changements de direction. Pour un Newyorkais pure souche, au début c'est facile. Mais là, il doit bien reconnaitre qu'il est totalement perdu. _

_La voiture ralentit enfin puis, après un brusque virage sur la droite, elle descend une rampe. Castle a l'impression de tourner en rond. Malgré la faible vitesse, les pneus crissent sur le revêtement. Il en déduit qu'ils doivent être dans un parking sous-terrain. Fait que Beckett confirme une fois la voiture arrêtée._

- Ryan vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne dans le parking. Rick nous sommes arrivés.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Nous sommes où ?

- En lieu sûr…

- C'est bon Beckett la voie est libre.

- Ok, prend les sacs, je m'occupe de Castle.

_Ce dernier va récupérer les affaires dans le coffre pendant que Castle ouvre la portière, Kate est vite à ses côtés. Elle l'aide à sortir, il s'accroche fermement à son bras gauche. Se déplacer ne va pas être facile. La coupure sous son pied l'oblige à marcher en prenant appui sur le côté de se dernier et de plus la blessure à sa cuisse gauche le gêne aussi. il ne se plaint pas mais Beckett remarque sa grimace._

- Ça va aller Castle ?

- Oui… allons-y.

- L'ascenseur est juste là. N'hésitez pas à vous appuyer sur moi.

- D'accord…

_Au même instant dans une maison particulière à Brooklyn, Miriro Johnson, une africaine de 42 ans accueille ses invités. Elle porte une tenue traditionnelle du Zimbabwe. _

- Miriro vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique.

- Merci monsieur le Maire.

- Mais je vous en prie. _Regardant la décoration_. Vous vous êtes encore surpassée pour cette soirée.

- Que voulez-vous, il faut bien que j'impressionne les donateurs potentiels si je veux qu'ils soient généreux.

- Vous savez très bien que même si vous les receviez dans les égouts des New York ils vous signeraient qu'en même des chèques…moi le premier.

- Pour les enfants…oui je sais tout cela Robert. A propos je voulais savoir le conseil…

- A fait son choix entre les deux sites possibles. Vous aurez celui que vous vouliez. Les entrepôts du Queens. _Termine-t-il_.

- Parfait, je vais pouvoir prévenir l'architecte et l'entrepreneur.

- Cela fait combien d'orphelinats maintenant ?

- 23 dans 8 pays. J'aimerai tellement faire plus.

- Ce que vous faites depuis 15 ans est déjà admirable Miriro. Vous avez déjà aidé un si grand nombre d'enfants. Victimes innocentes de conflits les laissant sans famille.

- Ce qui serait mieux, c'est que ces conflits cessent enfin un jour. Voyant un des ses serviteurs s'avancer vers elle. je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table.

- Je vous suis.

- Qu'y a-t-il Robert ? J'ai l'impression que vous recherchez quelqu'un depuis votre arrivée. Une femme ? _Demande-t-elle avec un sourire entendu_.

- Non, bien que je préfèrerais cette éventualité. Je cherche Richard Castle. lors de notre partie de golf avec Markway, il a dit qu'il était invité. Et je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

- Il s'est décommandé, mais a toutefois envoyé un chèque plus que conséquent, come toujours.

- Certainement une enquête qui le retient.

_A la fin de la soirée Miriro Johnson se rend dans son bureau. Elle regarde amusée tous les chèques des donateurs. S'ils savaient à quoi sert vraiment cet argent, ils seraient sûrement moins généreux. Machinalement elle les regarde un à un, stoppe subitement sur celui de Castle. Elle se met à rire devant l'irone de la situation. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une victime paie pour la formation de son assassin. En plus il a vraiment décommandé, une soirée prévue avec Bora et sa clique !_

_L'homme derrière la porte entend son rire. Cela ne le rassure pas outre mesure, bien au contraire. La « Hyène » a un rire qui vous glace le sang. Ce matin il a eut de la chance. Son échec de cette nuit ne lui a coûté qu'une gifle. Mais là, il est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Bien qu'il ne soit fautif en rien, il sait qu'elle peut décider de le tuer simplement pour passer sa contrariété. Il frappe à la porte._

- Entre !

_Elle regarde le jeune Hutu d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle jubile en voyant son air apeuré. C'est l'un des orphelins de sa meute. Un novice encore, mais prometteur. La nuit dernière il a torturé et tué trois des hommes sans sourciller. Avec plus d'entraînement il deviendra un excellent tueur. _

- Parle !

- Abad a échoué. Il y avait une autre personne avec la cible. Il a été fidèle au code.

- Bien, nous célèbrerons son courage à la cérémonie. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ?

- La drogue a fait son effet, il ne se souvient de rien pour le moment. La police est venue le chercher pour le mettre sous protection.

- Tu as réussi à le suivre ? Elle le voit se contracter.

- Non maîtresse. Walu m'a prévenu trop tard et il les a perdus en voulant les suivre seul. Il est enfermé à la cave. Il dit pouvoir reconnaitre les policiers.

- Tue-le ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je sais de quels policiers il s'agit.

- A vos ordres.

- Une fois que tu te seras acquitté de ta tâche reviens me voir

- Oui maîtresse.

_Elle le regarde partir. Dans un élan d'humeur généreuse, elle décide de lui laisser sa chance. Il va devoir trouver Castle. Miriro se surprend à espérer qu'il réussisse le tuer l'ennuierait, elle l'aime bien…d'une certaine façon. _

_Dans l'appartement après le repas préparé par Ryan, Castle insiste pour qu'ils lui parlent de l'enquête. Il leur confirme qu'effectivement il connait les autres victimes auxquelles Bora l'avait présenté il y a trois ans lors d'un gala de charité. La société de Barry Handerson gère pour lui plusieurs produits financiers où il a investi. Ils leurs arrivaient de dîner au Kouzan tous les deux. Mais il y va aussi régulièrement seul ou avec Alexis. _

_Sinon pour le déroulement de la soirée c'est le blackout total. Aucuns souvenirs ne lui reviennent. Il réprime difficilement un bâillement. _

- Il faut aller vous reposer Rick.

- Bonne idée…. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

- T'en fais pas ça reviendra sûrement. _Lance Ryan qui après une hésitation ajoute_. Quoique c'est peut-être pas si mal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

- …Peut-être…Kate vous voulez bien me guider jusqu'à ma chambre ?

- Bien sûr. Elle aide à se lever.

- Bonne nuit Kevin

- Bonne nuit Bro !

_Ryan regarde Castle s'éloigner au bras de Beckett. Il sourit en pensant qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Exception faites des deux fois où ils ont failli mourir côte à côte. Là, il sent que c'est différent. _

_Beckett conduit Castle jusqu'à son s'assoit et la remercie. Il lui souhaite bonne nuit, elle en fait de même. Kate le laisse, elle n'insiste pas pour lui proposer son aide. il n'accepterait pas de toute façon. Ils ont passé une heure en arrivant pour qu'il se repère dans la chambre et la salle de bain attenante. Il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Normalement. _

_Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourne et jette sur lui un dernier regard. A-t-il remarqué son geste ? Possible, en tout cas Rick lui sourit et à la tête tournée dans sa direction. Mais le cœur de Kate se sert brusquement à la vue de ce regard fixe et perdu sur un point imaginaire. Elle bredouille un « dormez bien » et fuit littéralement la pièce._

_Elle se rend dans la deuxième chambre. Ryan est de garde cette nuit. Elle se change et se met au lit. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a retrouvé Rick elle pleure. A la fois de soulagement et aussi de tristesse. Elle a du mal à le voir dans cet état, d'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'il fait de gros effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise. Elle a remarqué son mouvement d'humeur, vite repris durant le repas lorsqu'il a renversé la salière et que Kevin lui a donné automatiquement. _

_Il a encore fait très chaud dans la journée et comme la nuit précédente l'orage éclate. Castle s'agite dans son sommeil et malgré la climatisation il est en sueur. Il fait des gestes désordonnés avec les bras et donne des coups de pieds. _

_Ils se sont arrêtés de jouer un moment. Il ne se sent pas bien tout à coup. Il regarde autour de lui, il ne reconnait pas la chambre d'hôtel. Où peut-il être ? C'est étrange il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ce fauteuil. Il sursaute, ce n'est pas un fauteuil, mais un puits et il y tombe. Des marionnettes plus grandes que lui essaient de l'attraper mais les fils qui les tiennent, cassent et elles tombent à leur tour, inertes, seules leurs bouches s'ouvrent mais aucun son n'en sort._

_L'une d'elle s'affale sur lui. _

_Pourquoi y-a-t-il de la confiture qui lui coulent dessus, c'est rouge et poisseux et ça va tâcher sa chemise. Il réalise que sa chute s'est arrêtée, il voit un tunnel près de lui, une lumière jaune clignote au loin. Il se sent attiré par celle-ci, il pousse la marionnette qui l'empêche de bouger. Elle est plus lourde qu'il ne le pense, bizarre. _

_Un bruit comme un grognement lui fait tourner la tête, il hurle de terreur. Deux énormes serpents noirs aux yeux verts lui foncent dessus. La peur lui donne la force nécessaire pour se lever. Il commence à courir vers cette lumière clignotante lorsqu'une femme avec des serpents sur la tête lui bloque sa retraite. Il la pousse et fuit. C'est bizarre, quelque chose lui dit que tout cela n'existe pas. Pourtant les sifflements et les grognements des deux monstres qui le suivent sont bien réels. Une fois dans le tunnel tout est flou, il ne distingue pas le mur du sol ni du plafond. Il voit le mur au fond du tunnel qui s'ouvre comme par magie il se jette en avant dans cette ouverture et s'écrase lourdement sur le sol. L'ouverture dans le mur disparait et il entend les grognements de rages des deux serpents. Tout à coup le sol sous lui disparait et il tombe de plus en plus vite dans le vide et le noir. Il hurle encore une fois de terreur. _

_Ryan et Beckett attirés par les cris de Castle se précipitent en même temps dans sa chambre. Ils le retrouvent par terre à côté de son lit. Empêtré dans son drap. Il est allongé, haletant pour reprendre son souffle, complètement trempé de sueur. Mais ce qui les choque le plus c'est l'expression de terreur qu'ils voient sur le visage de l'écrivain. _


	7. 6 Souvenirs

**Merci de lire et de commenter ma fic. **

**Une petite suite où Castle explique son cauchemar. En espérant que les petits moments Caskett vous plaisent , bien que pour l'instant ils soient très fugaces.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>6. Souvenirs <strong>

_Ils s'approchent de lui, inquiets. Castle tremble et grimace de douleur. Il a dû se faire mal à ses côtes cassées. Ryan arrive le premier, se baisse et tout en l'appelant doucement par son nom, pose la main sur son épaule._

_La réaction de l'écrivain est immédiate. Encore sous le coup de son cauchemar, il crie et balance ses bras vers l'avant pour se protéger. Ryan reçoit un de ses poings dans la figure. Il se retrouve sur les fesses. _

- Hé Castle ! C'est moi Ryan ! Calme-toi mon vieux ! On est là pour t'aider_. Maugrée-t-il malgré lui, une main plaquée sur son œil. _

_Beckett voit le doute et l'incompréhension sur le visage de Rick qui vient de réagir aux paroles du policier. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui parle doucement. Prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Dehors l'orage gronde, Castle sursaute à chaque coup de tonnerre. Pourtant peu à peu, il prend conscience d'une présence amie. Il frissonne toujours mais sa respiration se fait plus régulière ainsi que son rythme cardiaque._

- Ka…Kate ? Je…J'ai froid_. Après une hésitation, il continue. _Ils sont….tous morts….tués sous mes yeux. Je….

- Ça va Rick, je suis là. Calmez-vous, on en parle plus tard, d'accord ?

_Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et essaie de se relever. Mais en prenant appui sur son bras gauche, il tire sur ses côtes et ne peut réprimer un gémissement. _

- Attendez, on va vous aider.

- Allez mon pote, on va te dépêtrer de ce drap.

- Ensuite vous irez prendre une douche et vous changer. Vous êtes trempé de sueur.

- Je…je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout. _Dit-il quelque peu gêné de demander ça. _

- Je vais rester avec toi, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Kevin et … désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Bah c'est rien ! Tu cognes comme une fillette de toute façon !

- Hé… !

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais faire du café. Vous arriverez à vous débrouiller sans moi ?

- Oui maman ! _Répondent-ils en chœur._

_Kate laisse Ryan s'occuper de Castle et va préparer du café. Elle est tout à la fois soucieuse pour Castle et curieuse de connaitre le déroulement des évènements. Mais elle reste préoccupée par l'impacte psychologique que cela va avoir sur lui. Elle sait qu'il est fort et capable de faire fasse au stress. Après tout, ils ont déjà frôlé la mort ensemble plusieurs fois. Mais là, tout est différent, les drogues ayant créé une inhibition de ses défenses. Comme lui a dit Ryan ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé. Du moins pour lui, par contre pour l'enquête cela pourra peut-être leur apporter un début de piste. _

_Elle est tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée des garçons. Ryan aide Castle à s'installer. Beckett note qu'il a l'air plus calme, bien que fatigué. Elle pose une tasse de café devant lui. Lui prenant machinalement la main pour qu'il puisse attraper le mug. Castle esquisse un sourire, sert la main de Kate, la retenant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. La présence de sa muse près de lui le rassure et l'apaise. Il remarque avec satisfaction qu'elle n'a rien fait pour retirer sa main. Il sourit, il avale une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Repose sa tasse et décide de briser le silence qui s'éternise._

- Bon, par quoi je commence ?

- Comment ça ?

- Les souvenirs déformés sous forme de cauchemar ou les souvenirs réels ?

- Ceux de votre cauchemar. Parce que pour que vous réagissiez comme un gosse effrayé par un monstre imaginaire, il devait être particulièrement flippant.

- Très drôle lieutenant, moquez-vous.

_Il leur raconte en détail son cauchemar. Mais tout lui semble trop réel, il pense que c'est plutôt une hallucination, la réalité déformée. Ce que Kate pense aussi et qui serait plus logique à cause des effets de la Kétamine. Avoir dû « revivre » ça, l'a rendu nerveux. Mais le plus dur reste à venir. Il sent une main se poser sur son bras et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. _

- On arrête si vous voulez, _dit Kate d'une voix douce._

- Non, ça ira…merci. Allez-y posez vos questions.

- Dites moi tout ce dont vous vous rappelez. Même si cela vous parait sans importance.

- Bien. J'ai quitté mon appartement et j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel où j'ai rejoint, Bora, Anderson et les autres au bar de ce dernier. Nous avons échangé des banalités et nous sommes partis au Kouzan en taxis.

- Jusque là ça recoupe ce que nous savons. Est-ce qu'à un moment ou à un autre l'un des hommes vous a paru nerveux ?

- Non, tout le monde était détendu. Nous avons tous bu avec modération pendant le repas. Des taxis nous ont ramené à l'hôtel. Par contre je ne serai vous dire à quelle heure.

- On vous voit tous les six dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel à 23h39. Qu'avez-vous fait à votre retour ?

- Nous nous sommes installés à la table de poker qui avait été dressée dans le salon de la suite. Le plafond était de 50 000 dollars.

_Ryan émet un sifflement. _

- Sacrée mise, de quoi rendre la partie intéressante ! _S'exclame-t-il._

- Oui, Bora aime bien ce… _il se reprend en pensant à son ami tué_. Aimait bien les parties où les enjeux sont élevés.

- Rien de spéciale n'est arrivé durant celle-ci ? _Demande Kate_

- Non, nous avons joué un moment puis le français, Lamare je crois, a dit qu'il avait faim. Manuel nous a donc suggéré de faire une pause. Il était plus de minuit il me semble.

- Nous savons que le garçon d'étage vous a apporté votre commande à 00h45 exactement. Rien d'anormal, lorsqu'il est entré ?

- Non. Il s'est proposé pour faire le service mais Lamare lui a donné un gros pourboire et lui a dit que ça irait comme ça.

_Il marque une pause et ferme les yeux, il n'a pas envie de parler de ce qu'y a suivi. Beckett se rend compte de son malaise, elle raffermit sa prise sur son bras. Castle vient poser sa main sur la sienne automatiquement. Ce simple contact l'apaise aussitôt, Kate s'en aperçoit en voyant les traits de son visage se détendre. Mais elle foudroie Ryan du regard qu'en elle voit le sourire béat qui s'étire sur son visage. Tout en souriant de plus belle, il passe deux doigts sur ses lèvres, mimant une fermeture à glissière. Elle l'ignore et reporte son attention sur Castle._

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer ?

- Oui, de toute façon, vous devez savoir. Vous avez besoin de mon témoignage pour l'enquête.

- Une fois le garçon d'étage reparti, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est assez confus, il risque d'y avoir des manques.

- Aucune importance, dites-nous ce dont vous êtes certain.

- D'accord. Nous nous sommes tous levés. Nous avons commencé à manger, et à boire le champagne « offert par la maison » d'après le mot qui accompagnait la bouteille.

- Ryan, tu vérifieras ce détail avec l'hôtel. Pardon…continuez.

- C'est là que ça devient un peu bizarre. Je me suis senti patraque très vite. Jambes lourdes, tête qui tourne, vision trouble. J'ai réussi à atteindre un des fauteuils. Je voyais les autres tituber aussi. Je crois qu'ils étaient dans le même état que moi. La lumière s'est éteinte ou a été baissée. Mais il a fait subitement plus sombre dans la suite.

- On sait que les assassins avaient des lunettes à visions nocturnes.

- Les yeux verts brillants de mes serpents ?

- Oui, probablement, les serpents étant vos assaillants.

- Une fois la pièce dans le noir, j'ai entendu des tirs rapides. Couverts par un silencieux. Je ne me rappelle que des sons pour ce moment là. Les corps qui chutent. Un corps qui me tombe dessus et que je repousse, des bruits de verre brisé... Des gémissements de douleurs et …_il s'arrête et hausse les épaules comme si son souvenir était sans importance._

- Et quoi Castle ?

- Le son de tam-tam…vous savez des rythmes de tambours africains. Mais c'est impossible, non ?

- Nous ferons vérifier la chaine Hi-fi de la suite. Donc à ce moment là, toutes les victimes venaient d'être immobilisées par un tir. Et vous que vous ont-ils fait ?

- J'ai senti une piqûre dans mon cou et une voix de femme. Une voix plutôt caverneuse, comme si quelque chose la déformait. La lumière est revenue à la normale et là je les ai vus…ils…ils avaient tous leurs mains crispées sur leur ventre. J'ai vu la peur en plus de la souffrance dans leurs regards. Les deux hommes, chacun de leur côté ont consciencieusement tiré sur chacun d'eux plusieurs fois de suite. J'ai essayé de crier, mais sans succès. J'en étais incapable. Je voyais tout comme dans un ralenti. Ils les ont laissés agonir un long moment. Je suis resté là, à les écouter gémir sans pouvoir rien faire pour eux. _Il parlait de plus en vite, comme pour se débarrasser le plus vite possible d'une tâche difficile_. La femme s'est approchée d'eux.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ?

- Vous me vexez lieutenant, je reconnais que j'étais drogué, mais je peux vous garantir que les formes, moulées dans la combinaison noire qu'elle portait, étaient bien des attributs typiquement féminins.

- Autre chose qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur elle ?

- Non, elle portait également des gants et un masque. Plutôt étrange, ça ressemblait à une tête de chien et ce que j'ai pris pour des serpents étaient une sorte de coiffe faite de tresses.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ou fait ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a parlé très bas, presque un chuchotement. Elle s'est approchée de chacun d'eux, a murmuré quelque chose qui a eu l'air de les surprendre. Puis se servant des coussins comme silencieux elle leur a tiré une balle de 357 magnum dans la tête.

- Et que faisaient les deux hommes en attendant ?

- Rien, ils se tenaient à l'écart, près de la table de poker. Bora a été le premier à être abattu par cette femme. _La tristesse se lit sur son visage_.

- Ils étaient donc loin de vous, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été surpris par votre fuite. C'est très certainement la femme qui vous a tiré dessus en oubliant de se servir d'un coussin. Ce qui a alerté un des clients.

- Comment elle a fait pour échapper aux caméras de surveillance ? _Lance Ryan_.

- Comment ça ? D_emande Castle._

- On te voit très bien te précipiter dans l'ascenseur, les deux tueurs à tes trousses. Mais elle… rien. On ne l'aperçoit nulle part sur les enregistrements.

- On ne les voit pas non plus monter au 16ème étage. _Remarque Kate_. Ce qui voudrait dire…

- Qu'ils avaient une chambre au même étage, _termine Rick presque dans un cri_.

- Bon sang ! Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté de ça ! _S'énerve Beckett_.

- J'appelle Esposito pour qu'il s'en occupe.

- Non Ryan, laisse-le dormir. Nous verrons ça demain. Je ne pense pas que l'on trouve grand-chose. Le nom sera probablement faux et la chambre a dû être faite de toute manière.

- Tout ça a été planifié, donc prémédité. Avec un côté vengeance irréfutable. _Commente Castle_

- Je suis du même avis. Rick, vous vous rappelez d'autre chose ?

- Une odeur de banane et de fer… pour le dernier je pense que c'est …

- L'odeur du sang, oui. _Kate hésite, elle voit que Castle est fatigué et stressé, mais elle doit finir de l'interroger. _Vous êtes arrivé dans le parking, ensuite vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. _Poursuit-elle d'une voix douce_.

- Je veux bien, _il sourit malgré lui_, mais ça ne va peut-être pas vous aider. Je crois qu'à partir de là les effets hallucinatoires de la Kétamine ont agi au maximum.

- Un écrivain à l'imagination débordante qui vit une hallucination. Je t'écoute mon pote ! Ca risque d'être fun. _Plaisante Ryan, qui lui aussi se rend compte de l'état de Castle et essaie de la détendre. _Donc tu t'échappes avec les deux serpents aux yeux verts à tes trousses. Ensuite ? _Il note que Beckett est aussi curieuse que lui_.

- Après ma chute dans le vide, je me suis retrouvé dans une grotte. J'en suis sorti, je me rappel de coups de canons et de flash.

- Tu es sorti du parking et tu t'es retrouvé sous l'orage, d'où les coups de canons pour le tonnerre et les éclairs pour les flashs. _Le coupe Ryan_.

- Si tu commentes tout ce que je vais dire ça risque de prendre du temps.

- Désolé, continue.

- Je me souviens d'avoir pénétrer dans une forêt. Les deux serpents toujours derrière moi. C'est assez confus, je crois que quelque chose m'a griffé à la cuisse. Ensuite je suis tombé dans l'eau, un des -serpents s'est jeté sur moi. Une Harpie est arrivée, ça a surpris le serpent et je crois que je lui ai crevé les yeux. _Il s'arrête s'attendant à des rires mais rien, tous les deux l'écoutent avec attention. _ J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de nouveau. Je suis arrivé à un château, les serpents se sont mis à m'envoyer des boules de feux. J'ai couru le long d'un sentier, je suis tombé plusieurs fois. Mon pied est resté coincé, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me rattraper. Après je me suis enlisé dans une espèce de gelée verte et j'ai été attaqué par…_il marque une pause, sachant par avance que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire va forcément déclencher des moqueries_….

- Par quoi Castle_, insiste Ryan_.

- Les tortues ninjas, _lâche l'écrivain dans un soupir_.

_Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attend, aucuns rires ne se font entendre. Beckett lui parle alors des découvertes faites par l'équipe de recherche dans le parc. Il peut ainsi faire le rapprochement entre ses visions et les lieux réels. Ils discutent encore un peu avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Beckett aide Castle, en arrivant dans la chambre elle constate que le lit a été refait, l'œuvre de Ryan sans aucun doute. Rick se laisse faire, il est silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Kate aussi reste silencieuse alors qu'elle l'aide à se coucher. Mais au moment où elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit et s'apprête à partir, il la retient par le poignet. _

- Merci Kate. Merci de ne pas m'avoir mis sous la protection du FBI ou de policiers inconnus. Merci d'être là_._

- Je serais toujours là pour vous. _Elle le voit sourire à ce mot_. Reposez-vous maintenant.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Rick.


	8. 7 Surveillance

**-Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'enquête qui se précise un peu, un petit clin d'oeil à la fin et du Caskett qui se profile à l'horizon.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Surveillance<strong>

_Ryan regarde sa montre, 6h00. Il baille et s'étire, la nuit a été longue. Beckett devrait bientôt se lever, il va dans cuisine préparer le café. Javier doit arriver dans moins d'une heure, il va pouvoir dormir un peu. Il se retourne, main sur la crosse en entendant un bruit derrière lui._

- Salut Ryan.

- Salut Beckett, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il va bien ?

- Il dort toujours, _elle émet un petit sifflement tout en souriant_.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais aller admirer ton cocard, il est magnifique. Il tape comme une fille …hein ?

- Hum…quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais interroger Joseph N'Bawé. demander un mandat pour fouiller l'appartement d'Anderson. Il nous faut aussi la liste des clients de l'hôtel.

- Tu crois que c'est lié à une affaire de drogue ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, si c'était le cas, seul Bora aurait été visé. Il y a forcément un lien entre toutes nos victimes. Je suis certaine que la solution est là.

- Esposito devrait avoir les dossiers sur eux maintenant. Ils nous apprendront peut-être quelque chose.

_Le téléphone de Ryan vibre. C'est un message d'Esposito. _

- C'est Javier, il est au parking.

_Lorsqu'il arrive, Beckett lui raconte le cauchemar de Castle et ses souvenirs. Il se moque gentiment de Kevin et de son œil aux teintes violacées. De son côté rien d'intéressant sur les victimes. Il n'a absolument aucunes informations avant 1982. Année où ils ont tous commencé à se faire un nom parmi les hommes d'affaires, riches et 'puissants'. Ils étaient vite devenus des personnes importantes grâces à de nombreux appuis d'hommes politiques, d'industriels puissants. Tous donnaient des fortunes à des œuvres caritatives. Mais avant ça rien si ce n'est leurs dates et lieux de naissance. _

- Je vous laisse les garçons. Ryan on se voit à 14h00. Nous irons chez Anderson.

- Ok, j'appelle Jenny et je vais dormir.

- Et moi je vais fouiller un peu pour voir si je trouve quelque chose.

- Comment ?

- J'ai pris un des ordinateurs portables du service informatique. J'ai accès à tous, applications, codes. Je vais pouvoir vous donner un coup de main.

- Bien, on se voit plus tard.

_Kate quitte l'appartement et se rend directement à l'hôtel. Le directeur accède à sa demande sans problème. Tout se qu'il veut c'est pouvoir rouvrir le 16__ème__ étage. Il a préféré le fermer, prétextant des travaux urgent de maintenance, en attendant la fin de l'enquête. Des scellés sur une porte de chambre fait fuir les clients. _

_Au commissariat, elle commence l'examen de la liste en attendant la venue du garçon d'étage. Elle élimine sans aucuns doutes les trois-quarts des personnes de celle-ci. C'est lorsqu'elle se lève pour se faire un café qu'elle réalise que Joseph N'bawé n'est toujours pas là. Elle regarde l'heure, il a plus d'une heure de retard. Elle prend son arme, récupère l'adresse de ce dernier et quitte le poste._

_Elle arrive bientôt devant son immeuble, elle vérifie le nom, l'étage et le numéro d'appartement sur la boîte aux lettres. Il vit au 2__ème__ logement 19, elle frappe deux coups brefs sur le battant. _

- NYPD ! Monsieur N'bawé ouvrez !

_Elle réitère sa demande et, tout en tenant fermement son arme elle pose sa main libre sur la poignée. Le porte n'est pas verrouillées, Beckett pousse doucement la porte tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Elle appelle de nouveau N'bawé. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle inspecte les pièces une par une, personne, l'appartement est vide. Elle range son arme et appelle le commissariat. Elle demande qu'une équipe vienne récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'ils restent. _

_Aucun doute sur l'implication du botswanais dans l'affaire. Elle avait d'abord pensé que la drogue avait dû être mise dans les boissons à la cuisine. Elle fait lancer un avis de recherche, bien qu'elle doute de son efficacité. En attendant l'équipe elle fouille dans les papiers en vitesse, elle ne voit rien de spécial. Ce sont pour la pluparts des factures et des relevés téléphoniques et de comptes. Un peu plus de 5 ans de paperasses ennuyeuses à éplucher. _

_Elle repasse à l'Excelsior, au grand damne du responsable. Elle demande s'il est possible de savoir de quelles chambre N'bawé s'est occupées. Après une dizaine de minutes on lui apporte la liste détaillée de l'état de service de l'homme sur les 5 derniers jours. Elle remercie le directeur. Passe prendre un plat chinois et retourne au pose. _

_Elle termine son café dans la salle de repos lorsque Ryan arrive. Avant même qu'elle pose la question il dit._

- Castle va bien. Il expliquait à Esposito le secret d'une bonne bolognaise lorsque je suis parti.

- Mais…

- Il fait semblant Beckett. Il essaie de le cacher mais par moment c'est difficile pour lui…

- Je sais, elle soupire. En plus de sa cécité, ses blessures l'empêchent de se déplacer normalement. L'obligeant à demander plus d'aide qu'il ne voudrait. Je lui parlerai ce soir.

- Ça craint, les toubibs se sont juste contentés de lui dire que ça ne dépendait que de lui pour qu'il retrouve la vue.

_Kate ne répond pas et plonge son regard dans sa tasse de café. Ryan lu va s'en servir un en soupirant. Kate le met au courant pour l'employé de l'hôtel qui s'est enfui de toute évidence. Ils partent tous les deux à Trebecca à l'appartement d'Anderson. Beckett n'a jamais vu un endroit aussi froid. Tout y est fonctionnel, décoration design en noir et blanc. Sauf le bureau, il y a une épaisse moquette verte bouteille. Le bureau est en chêne massif, patiné avec le temps. Le fauteuil en cuir marron à l'air des plus confortables. Trois des murs sont occupés par des rayonnages contenant des centaines de livres. _

_Mais le plus intéressant se trouve accroché sur le mur derrière le bureau, répartie de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Des photos retraçant la vie de Barry Anderson. Beckett et Ryan s'approchent chacun d'un côté. Ils le voient en footballer, puis les années passant, jouant au tennis, puis au golf ou encore à un concours d'équitation. Des photos de remise de prix, de son passage à l'armée, un ancien Ranger. Encore des photos à des galas de charités pour la plupart. Tout à coup Ryan revient sur les photos militaires. Il en décroche une et la tend à Beckett. Il a failli ne pas la remarquer._

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le lien entre nos victimes, regarde.

- Ce sont bien eux, avec une bonne trentaine d'année en moins mais aucun doute, on les reconnait parfaitement. Ils sont en tenue militaire, non ?

- Oui, mais pas d'une armée conventionnelle.

- Des mercenaires ? C'est pas sérieux.

- Je ne vois que ça et la photo a été prise en Afrique.

- Appelle Esposito, il arrivera peut-être à avoir des renseignements via ses contacts dans l'armée.

- On a enfin une piste sérieuse.

- Oui voyons si on trouve autre chose, _elle retourne examiner les photos et se fige_.

- Beckett ?

- C'est Castle !

- …

- Là sur ces trois photos, regarde. Là il est avec toutes les victimes à un gala, certainement celui où il leur a été présenté. Ici il est avec Bora, Anderson et Korsov, ça a l'air d'être à Moscou. Et sur celle-là il est en Afrique, avec toutes les victimes cette fois.

- Ils sont entourés de gosses.

- Ok, on prend aussi cette photo, Castle pourra nous dire qui est la femme avec eux et qui sont tous ces enfants.

_Ils continuent leur inspection, mais ne trouvent rien de plus. En revenant au commissariat, Beckett fait son rapport à Montgomery. Avec son accord ils mèneront désormais l'enquête depuis l'appartement. Cela évitera trop d'aller retour, deux seront présent et le troisième pourra aller sur le terrain. _

_C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle quitte le poste ce soir là, elle a deux cartons pleins de dossiers avec elle. Ryan rentre chez lui retrouver Jenny, du moins pour quelques heures, elle doit partir voir sa sœur à Orlando._

_Lorsque Javier ouvre la porte à Beckett, cette dernière voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas rien qu'à sa tête. Aussitôt son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, elle s'inquiète pour Rick. Esposito répond tout de suite à sa question muette._

- Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le début de l'après midi et refuse d'en sortir ou que je vienne le voir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? _Elle pose les cartons au sol et pend la direction de la chambre_.

- Après le repas il a voulu posé sa tasse de café sur le comptoir mais il l'a mise trop près du bord et elle est tombée. Il a essayé de la ramasser mais il s'est coupé avec un des morceaux. Quand j'ai voulu l'aider il m'a d'abord repoussé avant de me laisser faire. il n'a rien ajouté mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Il était tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

- Il s'est enfermé pour ça ?

- Non, après on devait faire le repérage dans le salon pour qu'il puisse s'y déplacer, il avait même pris la canne blanche qu'ils lui ont donné à l'hôpital. Tout ce passait bien, mais sa blessure au pied l'a gêné et il est tombé. Assez lourdement je dois bien le reconnaitre. Il l'a il a craqué, il a hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un minable etc. j'ai essayé de le relever ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation, il m'a hurlé dessus en me disant de foutre le camp. Il a réussi à se rendre dans sa chambre.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie_, s'inquiète-t-elle aussitôt._

Certain, j'ai été régulièrement le déranger pour ça justement. Tant qu'il me gueulait dessus j'étais certain qu'il était vivant.

Ok, je m'en occupe.

_Castle est assis par terre le dos appuyé contre le lit. Les bras entourant ses jambes repliées. Le menton posé sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il relève machinalement la tête. Cette simple réaction lui fait serrer la mâchoire et lui rappel son état. il lance._

- Fous le camp Espo !

- Rick…

- Kate…je….partez…s'il vous plait.

_Il n'obtient pas de réponse mais il la sent s'asseoir près de lui. Il se mure dans son silence, s'il ne lui parle pas elle partira peut-être. En tout cas il opte pour l'attitude de l'autruche en posant son front sur ses genoux, cachant ainsi son visage…enfin surtout les larmes qu'il sent montaient. Kate ne dit rien, n'essaie même pas de le toucher. Elle se contente de rester près de lui. Elle regarde autour d'elle, il a détruit la canne, arrachant les différentes parties des unes des autres et les a jetés au quatre coins de la chambre. _

_Au même instant Ali, le jeune Utu, fait son rapport à Miriro. _

- Les deux guetteurs plaçaient chez Esposito ne l'on pas encore vu.

- Il doit être avec Castle. Et pour les autres ?

- Le dénommé Ryan est rentré chez lui et a conduit son amie à l'aéroport. Puis il est retourné chez lui.

- Et pour Beckett ?

- Abou et moi l'avons perdue à Soho.

- Je n'espérais pas que vous réussissiez du premier coup. Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance avec les deux autres policiers.

- Nous les avons suivis sans soucis le reste de la journée.

- Normal, ils n'ont pas de raisons de se méfiait. Tu t'es occupé de Joseph ?

- Oui il a de nouveaux papiers. Il est parti au Canada à Edmonton.

- Parfait, j'ai besoin de méditer avant la cérémonie. Va et prépare Bachia pour son initiation.

- Oui Maîtresse.


	9. 8 Peines et douleurs

**_Et voici votre suite...alors je me suis un peu attardée sur la "méchante". Pour montrer qu'il n'y a pas les bons d'un côté les méchants d'un autre...que certaines actions amènent forcément certaines réactions.  
>Le prochain chapitre sera plus accès sur Rick et Kate<br>En attendant vos commentaires je vous souhaite bonne lecture. _**

* * *

><p><em>Beckett est toujours assise près de Castle. Il est tendu, tout son corps se contracte régulièrement. Elle doit absolument le sortir de son mutisme. Kate se demande encore comment faire sans le braquer lorsque Rick soupire plusieurs fois de suite en se redressant. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, nouveau soupir. Il a les yeux rougis mais secs. Il a l'air d'être plus détendu, Kate sait qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon pour demander comment il se sent. Mais, c'est le moment ou jamais.<em>

- Ça va Rick ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Sincèrement je ne sais plus ce que je dois ressentir.

- C'est normal de déprimer mais, vous avez des amis près de vous. Vous pouvez compter sur nous…. Sur moi.

- Je sais. _Il sourit légèrement_. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois triste ou déprimé. Ce n'est pas ça, enfin, pas vraiment.

- Alors c'est quoi ? _Demande-t-elle tout en ayant une petite idée de ce qu'il va dire_.

- Frustration, impuissance colère. Oui…surtout de la colère, de la rage même. _Il s'emporte malgré lui_. Contre les médecins qui ne sont pas capables de me dire autre chose que ' Il faut attendre' ! Contre les meurtriers qui m'ont drogué ! Contre moi que mon état rend inutile ! _Le ton de sa voix est maintenant agressif_.

- Calmez-vous Rick…. Ça va aller. _Elle pose une main réconfortante sur son bras_. Vous allez certainement me répliquer que ce que je vais dire est un clicher mais tant pis. Vous énervez ou pleurez sur votre sort de vous rendra pas la vue plus vite. Ça c'est un fait. Et, non, vous n'êtes pas inutile, ça c'est un second fait.

- Ah ! Et vous pouvez me dire ce qu'un aveugle peut faire pour vous aider ? _Dit-il d'un ton grincheux. _

- C'est pas vrai Castle ! Vous êtes devenu idiot en plus d'être aveugle ? _Elle s'agace_.

- Je ne…

- Votre témoignage, bien qu'imagé, nous a permis de suivre d'autres pistes. Vous êtes un témoin précieux, vous connaissiez les victimes dont deux mieux que les autres ! Alors arrêtez de dire que vous êtes inutile ! _Elle se lève et s'éloigne._

- Vous partez ? _Demande-t-il incrédule_.

- Oui.

_Elle sort de la chambre laissant l'écrivain plutôt surpris par son attitude. Elle referme la porte et s'appuie contre celle-ci. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il réagisse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère. Elle rejoint Esposito dans le salon. Il est en train de créer un « tableau » de l'affaire en punaisant les photos sur un des murs. Comme il ne peut pas écrire directement sur ce dernier, il y ajoute des feuilles de blocs notes avec les commentaires. Il se retourne vers Kate avec un sourire satisfait. _

- Excellent boulot Espo.

- Merci. Comment il va ?

- Il est plus calme, c'est déjà ça.

- Bien. J'ai vu que vous aviez trouvé une photo des victimes en tenue militaire.

- Ryan pense qu'ils ont du être mercenaires à une époque de leur vie. Tu en dis quoi ?

- Possible, comme on a rien sur eux de vraiment concret avant 1982. J'ai envoyé un mail à un de mes contacts dans l'armée. J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider. Parce que si l'on doit suivre la voie officielle pour chacune des victimes, ça risque d'être long.

- En tout cas ça laisse supposer de plus en plus un acte de vengeance.

- Oui, mais pour Castle, c'est quoi ? Il ne peut pas être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années à l'époque. Et nos victimes entre 25 et 32 ans.

- Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mauvaises fréquentations…

- Tous ces hommes étaient riches et avaient une certaine influence, comment passe-ton de mercenaire à ce genres d'individus ?

- Je ne sais pas. On fait une pause et on reprend ça après.

- Bonne idée.

_Castle est assis sur le bord du lit. Il n'en revient toujours pas que Kate l'ait engueulé, d'une certaine manière. Il n'arrête pas de se répéter ses paroles. Elle en raison bien évidement, il peut toujours réfléchir. D'ailleurs il est plus que temps de parler de l'enquête justement. Et pour cela une seule solution, il faut qu'il sorte de cette chambre où il s'est terré toute la journée. _

_Il se lève, fait un pas en avant, pivote sur la droite, compte quatre pas et s'arrête. Il tend les mains, il est bien devant la commode. Il ouvre le deuxième tiroir et attrape un objet derrière la pile de tee-shirt. Il sourit en repensant à la jeune fille de l'hôpital. Elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de deux cannes, qu'il finirait par en « perdre » une d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il la déplie, tourne sur sa gauche cette fois, direction la sortie. _

_Il arrive au bout du couloir. Il entend les voix de Beckett et d'Esposito, ils sont dans la cuisine. Là il est un peu perdu, il pose une main sur le mur et raffermit sa prise sur la canne. Puis, prudemment il avance dans leur direction. Bientôt la conversation s'arrête._

- Castle, ça va mon vieux ?

- Oui…. Javier, je voulais m'excusez pour tout à l'heure. J'ai…je…_encore une fois, il perd ses mots._

- Ok c'est bon excuses acceptées. Allez viens par là, _il attrape par un bras et le conduit jusqu'à un des tabourets. _Assois-toi avant de tomber.

- Merci. Hum ça sent bon, tu fais quoi ?

- C'est moi qui cuisine Castle…

- Je suppose qu'il faut savoir vivre dangereusement ! Vous êtes sensée me protéger pas m'empoisonner lieutenant Beckett !

_Le rire d'Esposito l'empêche de répondre, tout comme le sourire satisfait qui apparait sur le visage de Rick. Elle lève les yeux au ciel plus par habitude que par dépit. Elle est trop contente de le voir vraiment détendu. Comme pour Ryan, le sourire entendu de Javier ne lui échappe pas. _

_Il est plus de vingt heures, Miriro termine le frugal repas qu'on lui a apporté dans son bureau. Dans une heure l'initiation de Bachia aura lieu dans une des caves se trouvant au sous-sol. En attendant elle se lève et va ouvrir son coffre. Elle en sort un coffret en ébène et ivoire. Elle s'assoit dans un des fauteuils et ouvre ce dernier. Il ne contient pas grand-chose, seulement une vieille photographie cornée et jaunie par le temps. Un petit animal sculpté grossièrement dans un morceau de bois, un collier et un bracelet._

_Des objets sans grande valeur pour n'importe qui mais, un véritable trésor pour la femme qui les tient entre ses mains. Miriro saisit la photographie, sa main tremble légèrement, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. C'est elle âgée de douze ans, elle tient son petit frère de quatre ans dans ses bras. Très fière d'être une grande sœur. Son père et sa mère sont à leurs côtés heureux. Toute la famille sourit. Elle retourne la photo et lit la date, 13 août 1981, une semaine avant que toute sa famille soit massacrée sous ses yeux, qu'elle soit violé et laissé pour morte. Elle prend le petit animal en bois, c'est une girafe. Son père l'avait taillée pour Garikaï. Le bracelet appartenait à son père et le collier à sa mère. C'est un ensemble, tout comme le coffre,t les perles sont en ivoire et en ébène. Elle ferme les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes et se rappelle les jours heureux avec sa famille. Elle chante une chanson que sa mère lui fredonnait pour l'aider à s'endormir parfois. Et qu'elle chantait à son petit frère. _

_Le chant s'arrête, elle se sent apaisée. Il y a trois soirs de cela, le 20 août, après trente ans de recherches et de patience elle a enfin pu se venger de ceux qui lui ont tout pris. Malheureusement comme toujours lorsqu'il y a un acte violent perpétré, des innocents en sont victimes. Dans ce cas il s'agit de Richard Castle, elle avait tout prévu depuis si longtemps elle ne pouvait pas arrêter à cause de sa présence. Alors elle a décidé de lui faire jouer un rôle dans tout ça, celui de l'assassin. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a préféré une partie de poker à une séance de dédicace. _

_Mais elle n'avait certes pas prévu l'effet qu'aurait la drogue sur l'écrivain. Sa fuite les a pris au dépourvu, elle reconnait volontiers qu'il a eu énormément de chance. Mais elle sait qu'elle va le retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est amnésique, ça aussi elle le sait, mais elle ne peut courir le risque que sa mémoire revienne. Il la connait et peut la reconnaître. Elle range les objets dans le coffret et le replace dans le coffre. Il est temps de procéder à la cérémonie._

_Elle descend au sous-sol. La maison, construite au-dessus d'anciens souterrains en partie effondrés, possède de nombreuses caves naturelles. Elle entre dans l'une d'elle, éclairée par des flambeaux. Des nattes recouvrent le sol de terre battue. Elle remonte l'allée jusqu'à un autel de pierre. Elle s'approche d'une armoire et en sort sa tenue. La même qu'elle portait pour exécuter ces monstres. Une combinaison noire moulante, mais ce soir elle enfile par-dessus une aube rouge sang, un masque en bois d'ébène représentant la tête d'une Hyène. Une coiffe avec des poils de hyène tressés. Et enfin une peau de cet animal en guise de cape. Ensuite sur une table en bois placée près de l'autel, elle dépose plusieurs objets dont un poignard au manche d'ivoire et un bol en pierre._

_Elle se place devant l'autel et un à un les membres de sa meute pénètre dans la pièce. Ils viennent boire une gorgée du breuvage qu'elle a préparé et qu'elle tient dans une calebasse. Puis vont prendre place sur les nattes. Bientôt la salle est emplie du son des percussions. Tous se balancent de côté en entamant une mélopée. Le breuvage à base de datura commence à faire effet. Mettant tous les participants dans un état second. Enfin la jeune Bachia entre à son tour, Ali l'accompagne. La petite fille ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle est vêtue d'un simple pagne et s'avance fièrement vers l'autel. _

_Elle boit le breuvage tout comme les autres mais va prendre place derrière la table de pierre Miriro à ses côtés. Ali disparait dans un des recoins et revient vite avec un agneau dans les bras. Il le place sur la pierre, l'y attache puis, disparait de nouveau et cette fois revient avec une Hyène tenue en laisse. Un cri d'effroi parcourt la salle, vite remplacé par le chant de plus en plus fort. Le son des djembés se fait plus rapide._

_Miriro prend la parole, les chants et les percussions s'arrêtent brusquement. Elle prononce, dans un dialecte ancien les mots rituels, accueillant ainsi leur nouvelle sœur dans la meute. Elle donne le poignard à Bachia. Cette dernière le prend et s'approche de l'autel. Sans aucune hésitation elle égorge l'animal. Miriro récupère le sang dans le bol de pierre. Alors qu'elle le tend à la petite fille les percussions raisonnent à nouveau et la mélopée reprend sur un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Biacha se place devant l'autel, lève fièrement la coupe, la porte à ses lèvres et boit le sang encore chaud de l'animal. Son nom est scandé par tous. Elle se retourne, détache l'animal et le faisant glissé de la table de pierre, le donne en pâture à la Hyène. _

_Miriro la regarde avec fierté, cette petite a un fort potentiel, avec de l'entraînement, elle deviendra une tueuse sans pitié. Elle regarde les enfants de sa meute avec une certaine fierté. D'un signe de tête elle signifie à Ali qu'elle va les laisser. Pour eux la fête n'est pas finie, certains sont déjà ailleurs grâce au breuvage psychotrope qu'ils ont bu. D'autres viennent de ramener de l'alcool, du vin de palme fermenté. Elle range sa tenue, ne tenant plus compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. _

_Lorsqu'elle quitte la salle, Bachia est le centre d'intérêt de plusieurs garçons de la meute. Peut-être ce soir s'accouplera-t-elle avec l'un d'eux. Cette nuit là lorsque Miriro s'endort elle va rejoindre son frère et jouer avec lui. Dans son rêve, elle est restée la grande sœur de douze ans._


	10. 9 Fil conducteur

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Une nouvelle piste semble voir le jour. **

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>A l'instant même où débute l'étrange cérémonie, Beckett, Castle et Esposito terminent leur repas.<em>

- C'était excellent Kate. Puis j'ai survécu à votre cuisine, vous allez enfin pouvoir me dire où vous en êtes dans l'enquête.

_Par un accord tacite, ils n'en avaient pas parlé pendant le repas. Ils prennent donc la direction du salon. Rick accepte l'aide d'Esposito qui l'amène jusqu'au fauteuil. Beckett se charge d'apporter le café. _

- Alors, que vous a raconté Joseph N'bawé ?

- Rien, il ne s'est pas présenté. Et quand je me suis rendue à son appartement, il n'était plus là.

- Donc il est impliqué. C'est certainement lui qui a drogué la nourriture ou les boissons et…

- … Qui a fait entrer les assassins dans la suite. Ce qui laisser supposer…

- Qu'il a sûrement effacé les traces de leur passage dans la chambre qu'elle ou qu'ils occupaient. Il faudrait pouvoir recouper…

- Son emploi du temps avec les allées et venues des clients du 16ème étage.

_Elle ne voit pas le regard amusé d'Esposito qui les observe. Il est ravi de constater que ses deux amis n'ont pas perdu l'habitude de compléter la phrase de l'autre. _

- J'ai tout rapporté, je verrai ça tout à l'heure. _Conclu-t-elle_.

- Comment ça ? Tout rapporté ?

- C'est simple mon pote. Puisque tu ne peux pas venir au poste et bien …c'est le poste qui est venue à toi. _Lance Esposito_.

- Il a raison, tout est là. Documents, rapports, ordinateur. D'ailleurs c'est quand il est arrivé avec lui ce matin que l'idée de nous installer ici m'est venue. En plus…

- Cela évitera trop de va et vient entre la planque et le poste. continuez, donc disparition de N'bawé et pour le tueur de l'hôpital ? vous avez son identité ?

- Abad Gano, un Nigérien. Nous avons demandé plus de renseignement via son Ambassade. On attend.

- Intéressant _dit Castle d'un air songeur_…. Oui, ça vaut peut-être le coup de chercher dans cette direction. _Continue-t-il par devers lui._

_Beckett croise le regard d'Esposito qui hausse les épaules et secoue la tête de côté pour signifier qu'il ne comprend pas plus qu'elle où l'écrivain veut en venir. Ce dernier est toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. _

- Oh Castle ! _Il sursaute_, On redescend sur Terre !

- Désolé mais je viens de remarquer que toutes les personnes impliquées, du moins dans le camp des « méchants » sont d'origine africaine. Il y a peut-être un lien, non ?

- En effet Rick et sans doute plus évident que vous pourriez le penser.

- Comment ça ? _Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité éveillée par le ton de Beckett_.

- Les victimes ont toutes un lien avec l'Afrique et vous aussi…. _Elle voit la stupéfaction sur le visage de Castle._

- Comment ?

- Nous avons fouillé chez Anderson avec Ryan. Dans le bureau de ce dernier nous avons trouvé plusieurs photos qui nous en ont appris un peu plus sur nos victimes.

_Elle remarque le changement d'attitude dans la posture de Rick. Il est plus droit dans le fauteuil, légèrement tendu. Elle sait qu'un c'est un sujet sensible. L'idée qu'un ami ne puisse pas être vraiment celui que l'on pense, lui a déjà causé une déception. Quoique dans ce cas là, ils ne s'agissent pas d'amis d'enfance mais de simple connaissance. Peut-être un peu plus pour Manuel Bora. Devant son silence, Castle comprend son hésitation. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle veut le ménager._

- Allez-y lieutenant, continuez. Ce ne sont pas des Damian, ça ira. Qu'avez-vous donc découvert ?

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous été mercenaires au même moment. Sur cette photo prise en Afrique, ils u sont tous les cinq.

- Des mercenaires …. Plutôt étranges pour des hommes d'affaires légèrement ventripotents. Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien, répond Esposito. Mais cela suppose un ancien passé militaire pour chacun d'eux. On sait déjà qu'Anderson était un ancien Ranger. Pour les autres j'espère en savoir plus demain.

- Castle si vous deviez écrire ce genre d'histoire, comment feriez-vous pour que des mercenaires deviennent subitement d'honnêtes hommes d'affaire ?

- Le plus simplement possible, à savoir faire main basse sur une fortune lors d'une « mission ».

- C'est ça ! C'est ce qui a dû se passer pour eux !

- Mais moi ? Quel est mon lien avec l'Afrique ?

- Anderson a une photo où l'on vous voit avec les cinq hommes. Vous êtes entourés par des enfants.

- Oui, je me souviens. C'était au Botswana dans le premier orphelinat mis en place par Miriro Johnson_. Il entend pianoter sur un clavier, Javier fait une recherche. Il poursuit_, je l'ai rencontrée comme les autres lors d'un gala de charité, ici-même à New York. Une récolte de fond pour ouvrir un autre orphelinat. Par la suite nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois. Elle nous a invités à venir voir l'un d'eux. C'était il y a cinq ans.

- J'ai trouvé, _lance Esposito_. « Les foyers de Garikaï ». Apparemment elle va en ouvrir un bientôt à New York. Ces orphelinats recueillent principalement les enfants victimes des guerres ou autre conflit. Il y en a 23 dans 8 pays différents, mais la plupart sont dans des payas africains…

- Je demanderai à Ryan de creuser un peu de ce côté, dit-elle sans grande conviction. Il y avait aussi une photo de vous avec Korsov et Anderson.

- A Moscou, il y a quatre ans. Dimitri nous avez invité pour fêter le Nouvel An.

_Le silence s'installe, chacun réfléchissant à l'affaire. Esposito abaisse l'écran de l'ordinateur et s'étire en baillant. Il leur souhaite une bonne nuit et part se coucher. Au bout d'un moment Castle rompt le silence. _

- Je crois que je vais faire comme Javier. Vous voulez bien m'indiquer la direction de ma chambre ?

- Je vous accompagne, vous…._son portable sonne_, _c'est Alexis_. Bonsoir Alexis, _elle sent Rick se figer._

- Kate ! Comment va mon père ? Où est-il ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! Grand-mère m'a dit pour l'accident de voiture !

- Calme-toi, il va bien. Il est à côté de moi. Je te le passe. _Elle place l'appareil dans la main de Castle. _

- Bonsoir ma puce…

- Papa ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Alors dans l'ordre. Je vais bien, je n'ai que deux côtes cassées. Je ne peux pas répondre car je n'ai pas mon téléphone. Beckett et les gars veillent sur moi car j'ai été le témoin d'un meurtre et ils m'ont mis en « lieu sûr ».

- Tu es en danger ? On veut te tuer ?

- Non, rassure-toi, tout ira bien. Je ne risque rien, ce n'est qu'une précaution. Et toi ces vacances en Italie ?

_Durant plus de dix minutes, il écoute sa fille lui raconter son séjour. Elle lui rappelle qu'elle rentre dans six jours. Son cœur se sert, comment va-t-elle réagir quant elle le verra. Il la rassure une dernière fois et lui dit qu'elle appelle Kate pour le joindre. Il sent Beckett lui reprendre son téléphone. _

- Ça va aller Rick ?

- Non, je n'aime pas lui mentir.

- C'est pour son bien.

- Il va m'en vouloir, rappelez-vous son état quant elle s'est aperçu que je l'espionnais.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, elle comprendra. C'est une jeune fille intelligente.

- Je trahis sa confiance…

- Non, vous la protégez. Si vous lui dites la vérité, elle va se précipiter vers le premier vol pour New York. La personne qui veut votre mort pourrait alors se servir d'elle pour vous atteindre. Allez, venez. _Voyant sa mine soucieuse_. Je lui parlerai avant qu'elle ne vous voit. D'accord ?

- Oui, merci.

_Elle raccompagne Castle à sa chambre. Le laisse se débrouiller seul et retourne dans le salon. Regarde les dossiers, au moins elle va avoir de quoi s'occuper cette nuit. Elle se refait du café et passe voir si tout va bien pour Rick. Elle frappe, pas de réponse, ça fait vingt minutes qu'ils se sont quittés, il dort certainement. Elle pousse doucement la porte pour s'en assurer. Porte son regard sur le lit, il est vide. Tourne la tête et aperçoit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bain. Aucun bruit ne lui parvient, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose, elle s'y dirige. Tout en appelant Castle, elle ouvre la porte et se fige. _


	11. 10 Rapprochement

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tout en douceur et le titre parle de lui-même. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous donner d'autres explications. **

**Merci de suivre mon histoire et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><em>Bombe de gel à raser dans une main, Castle est debout devant le lavabo. De sa main libre, il se gratte la joue. De toute évidence, sa barbe naissante le démange. Kate se rend compte qu'il est tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait, qu'il ne prête aucune attention à sa présence.<em>

_Elle profite donc de son avantage et reluque l'écrivain de la tête aux pieds. Il porte seulement un de ces fameux caleçons de marque anglaise, hors de prix et, d'après Castle, extrêmement doux à porter. Ses yeux se portent d'eux-mêmes sur ses fesses. Elle sourit tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure lorsque son imagination commence à s'emballer._

- J'espère que vous appréciez ce que vous voyez lieutenant Beckett !

_Kate surprise par la voix de l'écrivain sursaute. Elle lève les yeux et le voit, tourné vers elle, tout sourire. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation, alors qu'elle, sent ses joues s'empourprer. Tout en notant qu'il a étalé le gel sur sa barbe, elle répond._

- Oui,…NON ! Je … ce n'est pas ce…. _Elle bafouille, changer de sujet, vite, pense-t-elle. _Comment avez-vous su ? J'ai appelé, vous n'avez pas répondu.

- Je n'ai pas répondu car je ne vous ai pas entendue, _il marque une légère pause_. Mais je vous ai sentie…Ah ce parfum de cerise ! _Son sourire s'élargit_. Et, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- L'appel d'Alexis vous a troublé. Je suis venue voir si vous alliez bien. J'ai vu le lit vide, la lumière dans la salle de bain….

_Inutile de terminer sa phrase, elle voit que Rick a compris qu'elle a eu peur pour lui à l'imperceptible hochement de tête qu'il fait. _

- Et vous, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Pour un détective vous n'êtes pas très perspicace. C'est évident pourtant, je vais me raser. J'aurai préféré un rasoir électrique pour cette fois. Mais cette barbe me gratte trop, c'est un vrai calvaire.

- Laissez-moi faire, _dit-elle en lui prenant le rasoir des mains._

- Non_, c'est à son tour d'être gêné_, ça va aller._ Proteste-t-il._

- Rassurez-vous Castle, j'ai déjà dû raser mon père…j'y arriverai aussi avec vous.

- D'accord, vous gagnez.

- Venez_, elle baisse l'abattant des toilettes_, assoyez-vous là, _elle le guide_. Après je vous referai votre bandage et vos pansements. Ryan est un bon flic mais c'est un infirmier lamentable.

- Bien. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu Kate.

- ….

- Ce que vous voyez depuis tout à l'heure est-il à votre goût ?

- Taisez-vous Castle si vous ne voulez pas que je vous coupe….ou pire !

_C'est ce qu'il fait, légèrement penché en avant, bras tendus le long du buste, paumes des mains prenant appui sur l'abattant. Il ferme les yeux quant il sent le rasoir toucher sa joue. Le silence s'est instauré de lui-même. Il ne s'en plaint pas, il écoute la respiration de sa muse. Elle est régulière mais rapide. La sentir si près de lui le rend heureux. C'est la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital qu'il est calme et parfaitement serein. _

_Il se concentre sur la lame du rasoir qui glisse sur sa peau avec précision. Il frémit et son corps tout entier est parcouru par un frisson lorsque Kate lui caresse le visage pour s'assurer qu'il est parfaitement rasé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense Castle se tient tranquille. Il n'a toujours rien dit. Elle enlève les dernières traces de gel avec un gant humide et lui donne une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. _

_A cet instant là, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait, Rick attrape le poignet de Kate et laisse tomber la serviette. Lorsqu'il perçoit son mouvement pour la ramasser il la retient. Tenant sa main dans les siennes il l'approche de ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser. La réaction est immédiate. Kate dégage sa main précipitamment. Il essaie, sans succès, de cacher sa déception. De toute façon cela lui est égal, il ne veut plus cacher ses sentiments quoiqu'il lui en coûte. _

_Kate a retiré sa main trop vite, elle le sait, elle l'a blessé. Elle peut le lire sur son visage, pourquoi est-elle toujours sur la défensive ? Surtout avec lui alors que, depuis la nuit des meurtres, elle sait que son inquiétude pour Castle va bien au-delà d'une simple amitié. Combien de temps va-t-elle encore cacher ses sentiments ? Elle repense aux petits gestes qu'il y a eu entre eux depuis qu'ils sont dans cet appartement. La manière qu'il a de la toucher, de lui parler, de lui sourire. L'effet que sa simple présence à sur lui. Elle seule est capable de l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas un hasard. _

_Rick attend désespérément une parole, un geste, quelque chose qui lui donnerait une idée des sentiments de Kate à son encontre. Ce manque de réaction lui serre le cœur. Il n'a qu'une envie, fuir cette salle d'eau. S'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible. Il se lève, il va devoir retourner dans la chambre en se guidant à l'aide du mur. Sa canne est de l'autre côté du lavabo. Il sent le chambrant de la porte sous ses doigts lorsqu'il est stoppé par deux mains qui lui saisissent les bras. _

_Perdue dans ses pensées, Kate ne fait pas attention à l'écrivain. Il est arrivé à la porte lorsqu'elle réagit enfin. Elle se précipite et le retient. Elle remarque immédiatement son attitude de défense, il se redresse, se contracte et tente d'afficher une expression neutre sur son visage. _

- Castle attendez ! _Elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier son nom_. Nous…

- Il n'y a rien à dire…j'ai compris ne vous inquiétez pas… _sa voix tremble, il a la gorge serrée. _Bonne nuit Beckett_._

_Il baisse la tête espérant qu'elle parte. Au lieu de cela, il sent deux mains lui prendre le visage et l'attirer doucement vers le bas. Ses lèvres rencontrent bientôt celle de sa muse. Il est tellement surpris qu'il se laisse faire. Réalisant subitement qu'il est en train d'embrasser la femme qu'il aime, sa bouche s'étire d'un large sourire. Kate sourit à son tour, se détache de lui, le regarde. Le changement d'expression sur son visage est hallucinant. Elle y voit un bonheur immense. Elle repart à l'assaut de ses lèvres, leurs langues se mêlent, leur baiser se fait de plus en plus rapide. _

_Ils se séparent de nouveau mais, alors qu'elle veut amener Rick dans la chambre, ce dernier la serre dans ses bras. Il enfuit son visage dans sa chevelure et ne bouge plus, respirant le parfum de sa muse. Kate passe ses bras autour de son cou et appuie sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils bougent enfin, ils sont bien incapables de dire combien de temps ils ont passé ainsi. _

_Comme un enfant que l'on guide pour faire ses premiers pas, Castle tient Beckett par la main et la suit docilement. A peine devant le lit, il prend l'initiative. Et tout en embrassant Kate, ses mains se glissent sous son tee-shirt. Il rompt le contact pour lui ôter. Bientôt, les vêtements de Kate et le caleçon de Rick forment un tas épars sur le sol. _

_Avec tendresse, passion, ils se découvrent et se donnent l'un à l'autre. _

_Rick est allongé sur le dos, mains croisées sous sa tête. Kate est blottie contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, elle dessine des arabesques sur son torse. Il soupire d'aise et sourit. Sourire qui se transforme vite en rire. Intriguée par cette attitude, Kate se redresse, prenant appuis sur ses coudes. Elle regarde son amant et se met à rire aussi, sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce que son rire est communicatif. _

- Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas,_ le taquine-t-elle. _

- En fait il y a deux choses. La première, qui est vraiment injuste, c'est que j'ai la plus belle femme du monde entièrement nue près de moi, et je ne peux même pas la voir.

- Ça je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, il me semble que tu dois connaître chaque parcelle de mon corps maintenant.

- Exact_, s'empresse-t-il de répondre_.

- Et la deuxième ?

- Et bien je crois que l'on peut dire que tu viens de donner un nouveau sens à l'expression « Garde rapprochée ».

- Imbécile ! Embrasse-moi, ça t'éviteras de dire des âneries.

- A vos ordres lieutenant, d'autant plus que je me sens en forme. _Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. _

- Je vois ça_, répond Kate sur le même ton_.


	12. 11 Découvert

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Quelques petits secrets sont découverts et les ennuis arrivent bientôt!**

**Merci de me lire et pour les commentaires.**

**Bonnes lectures à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Découvert<strong>

_Kate ne dort pas, elle regarde son amant. Il est couché sur le côté, son bras gauche lui barre la poitrine. Sa respiration est forte et régulière, il affiche un léger sourire. Elle résiste à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle ne veut pas le réveiller, ni le laisser d'ailleurs, mais elle doit aller monter la garde dans le salon. Elle soupire et ferme les yeux. Le souvenir des mains de Rick parcourant son corps s'impose à elle, lui procurant un frisson de plaisir. Ses lèvres brûlantes de désir se joignant aux siennes, dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps, s'ajoute à sa vision. _

_Sa respiration devient plus rapide, elle l'ouvre les yeux et sourit. Il est temps pour elle de quitter ce lit. Délicatement elle lève le bras de Rick et se glisse de côté. Elle repose son bras le plus doucement possible. Petit grognement, léger mouvement mais rien de plus, il dort profondément. Elle se lève et ramasse ses vêtements. Un regard rapide vers la salle de bain, elle aimerait bien prendre une douche mais s'abstient. Elle a peur de réveiller Castle et surtout Esposito. L'image de l'hispanique dormant tranquillement dans la chambre au fond du couloir la fait sourire. _

_Elle s'habille en vitesse, regarde l'heure, 2h15. Kate ouvre la porte doucement et passe la tête par l'embrasure, vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit qui indiquerait que Javier soit debout. Rassurée, elle sort, direction la cuisine cap sur la cafetière. Dix minutes plus tard, lovée sur le canapé, tasse de café à la main, elle relit les rapports en prenant quelques notes. Ce n'est qu'avec les premières lueurs du jour et le tap-tap régulier d'une canne qu'elle relève enfin les yeux. _

_Esposito, reposé, douché et habillé se dirige vers la cuisine. _« Bonjour trésor »_ c'est la voix de Castle, _« Bonjour …chaton »_ ça, c'est la voix de Beckett. Il s'arrête net, se pince pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Depuis quand ces deux là s'appellent par des 'petits noms' ? Il est assez loin pour ne pas être vu et assez près pour entendre la conversation. La curiosité est plus forte que tout. _

- Bonjour trésor

- Bonjour …chaton.

- Tu es incorrigible, tu sais cela ?

- Oui, mais il est à peine 6h00, que fais-tu déjà debout ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- En me réveillant je me suis aperçu que j'avais perdu mon « doudou », _il prend une mine triste._

- Et le grand garçon avait peur tout seul dans son grand lit ?

- Un peu…hum. _Les lèvres de Kate sur les siennes le font taire_.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas…encore un tout petit ?

- Un vraiment minuscule alors… monsieur est-il satisfait ?

- Au-delà de toute espérance. P'tit dej ? _Devant le silence de sa muse_….Quoi ? J'ai fin moi !

- Ok, viens par là, _elle l'entraine vers la cuisine_. Rick… je voulais te demander….

- De ne rien dire à personne pour nous deux, c'est ça ?

- Oui …. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas c'est juste que…

- La situation actuelle ne s'y prête pas. Je suis d'accord. Attendons que cette affaire soit enfin résolue. Ensuite nous leur annoncerons dans un endroit plus convivial.

- Merci, _elle dépose une rapide baiser sur ses lèvres_.

- De rien_, il sourit en passant ses doigts sur sa bouche, puis il soulève son tee-shirt. _Il faudra aussi que tu refasses mon bandage. L'ancien n'a pas résisté à tes assauts.

_Dans le couloir, Esposito est aux anges. Il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier le « yes ! » de la victoire. Si ça ce n'est pas un énorme pas en avant dans leur relation, enfin, ils ont sauté le pas. Il fait demi-tour, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et la referme en faisant légèrement claquer cette dernière. Et se dirige comme si de rien n'était vers la cuisine._

- Salut Beckett, salut Castle ! Tu es déjà debout bro !

- Salut Esposito,_ répondent-ils en chœur._

- On va encore avoir une nouvelle vague de chaleur aujourd'hui.

- Excellent Javier !

- Oui très drôle, tu as l'air d'être de très bonne humeur ce matin_. Beckett lui lance un regard soupçonneux._

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur ! _Et tout sourire il mord dans son beignet._

_Au même instant Ryan monte dans sa voiture. A cette heure-ci la circulation est fluide. Toute voiture qui le suivrait, serait vite repérée. C'est ainsi qu'après trois changements de direction, Kevin repère une Dodges verte, à deux voitures derrière lui. Il s'apprête de nouveau à changer de chemin lorsque cette dernière tourne à droite. Fausse alerte, il arrive à un feu rouge et s'arrête. Lorsqu'il passe enfin au vert, Ryan percute le véhicule devant lui qui vient de caler. _

_Le conducteur ou plutôt la conductrice sort de sa voiture. C'est une jeune et elle est vraiment paniquée. Ryan soupire et sort à son tour. Il rejoint la jeune fille qui se tient devant son pare-choc. Elle évalue les dégâts. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se met à parler très vite._

- Je suis désolée Monsieur ! Ma voiture a calé, j' n'ai rien pu faire ! Votre feu gauche est cassé mais, je vais payer les dégâts. J'ai une assurance, je….

- Calmez-vous…calmez-vous, d'accord. Ce n'est pas si grave, juste un petit choc_. La voix de Ryan est posée et rassurante._

- Je suis vraiment désolée, _répète la jeune fille plus calmement cette fois_. Bon sang, mon premier jour de travail et je vais être en retard !

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez me donner vos coordonnées et celles de votre assureur. Je vais faire la même chose. _Il sort son portefeuille et après avoir inscrit le nom de son assurance au dos, la tend à la jeune fille._ Tenez.

- Merci…vous êtes policier ? Oh là là !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous arrêter pour un feu cassé. _Il sourit malgré lui devant son air désespéré_. Nos assurances règleront le problème. Vous devriez y aller maintenant.

- Merci…merci beaucoup.

_Ryan remonte dans sa voiture et repart non s'en faire attention à la conductrice devant lui. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il frappe à la porte de l'appartement._

_De son côté la jeune fille sourit en déchirant la carte de visite du policier. Elle regarde le jeune garçon occupant le siège passager. Il compose un numéro, quelques secondes plus tard. _

- Maîtresse c'est Noémie. Tout c'est bien passé. Le policier ne s'est aperçu de rien. J'ai pu glisser le téléphone sous son siège.

- Vous l'avez localisé ?

- Oui, nous avons repéré le signal du téléphone dans le quartier de Soho.

- Je vous envois du renfort.

- Bien maîtresse.

_Miriro repose le combiné et se cale dans son fauteuil. Elle fait signe à Ali de s'approcher. _

- Tu m'as bien dit que toi et Abou aviez perdu le lieutenant Beckett dans Soho ?

- Oui Maîtresse.

- Noémi et Amandine ont réussi leur mission. La voiture est bien à Soho. Mais la localisation n'est fiable qu'à une centaine de mètres. Envoie toutes les équipes, qu'elles quadrillent le secteur. Assures-toi qu'elles aient toutes la description de leurs véhicules.

- Bien Maîtresse_._

- Quant à toi et Abou vous allez attendre devant le commissariat et vous ne lâcherez pas celui qui y viendra. Amène Bachia avec vous. Il est temps de commencer sa formation. _Elle remarque un léger changement d'expression sur le visage d'Ali. _Tu as l'air soucieux, crois-tu qu'il soit trop tôt pour l'entraîner ?

- Oh non Maîtresse. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Bachia est une enfant attentive et douée.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je…_il hésite_. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Ces policiers ont la réputation d'être les meilleurs. Peut-être qu'ils vont trouver le lien entre vous et …ses hom…Monstres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ali, ces monstres ont réussi à tromper leur monde durant des années. Ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour avoir l'apparence de personnes respectables. Ta sollicitude me touche, merci. De toute façon, nous allons bientôt retrouver Castle et le tuer, ainsi que toutes personnes se trouvant avec lui. Sans lui plus de preuves directs. Je ne risque rien.

- Bien Maîtresse, je vais donner les ordres aux équipes de surveillance. _Il l'a salue et quitte le bureau. _

_Après que Ryan est exposé la raison de son retard, Esposito quitte l'appartement laissant l'écrivain entre les mains ou plutôt les bras, désormais, de sa muse. Il est certain que Lanie ne va pas le croire. _

_Castle est parti prendre sa douche, Kate discute avec Ryan. _

- J'ai revue tous les dossiers sur cette affaire. Tu trouveras mes notes dans le salon. Et Javier a fait un magnifique « tableau » sur le mur.

- Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Il faudrait que tu fasses des recherches sur Miriro Johnson, une Botswanaise et aussi sur les orphelinats qu'elle a ouvert un peu partout.

- J'espère qu'Esposito va avoir des infos sur le passé de nos victimes.

- Moi aussi. De toute évidence ces messieurs n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils paraissaient.

- Je devrais aussi avoir les renseignements sur Abad Gano et Joseph N'Bawé.

- Ok. Bon je vais dormir, tu me réveille s'il y a du nouveau.

- D'accord…au fait comment va Castle ?

- Mieux, il nous a aidé hier soir. Ça lui a remonté le moral. _Elle étouffe un bâillement_. A plus tard.

- A plus.

_Beckett est épuisée, elle a vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. Mais avant elle doit passer voir Rick pour lui refaire bandage et pansements. Elle entre dans la chambre et se dirige directement vers la salle de bain. Rick en caleçon est en train de s'essuyer les cheveux. Il se tourne vers elle en souriant. _

- Voilà mon infirmière.

- Arrête ça !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait.

- Ne prend pas cet air de chien battu, je te fais tes pansements, je vais prendre une douche et je vais dormir.

_Rick est maintenant sagement assis sur le lit, Kate enroule la bande autour de son torse. Il a beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre. Les mains qui le frôlent, lui rappellent les caresses de la nuit. Il n'ose pas parler et retient sa respiration lorsque les mains descendent sur sa cuisse. Son corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Il prie pour qu'elle termine au plus vite. Il est au supplice, elle a dû s'en apercevoir car ses gestes se font plus rapides. _

_Kate sourit en voyant l'expression de soulagement de Castle. C'est vrai qu'elle en a un peu profité. Petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où il a vraiment agacé avec ses gamineries. Avant de le laisser seul, elle l'embrasse, rompt rapidement le contact et lance un je t'aime avant de fuir la chambre._


	13. 12 Menaces

Et voici une suite. La menace se fait plus présente... les ennuis arrivent.

Merci pour les reviews. Et comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Castle s'habille et va rejoindre Ryan dans le salon. Ils parlent de banalités un moment puis, Rick laisse son ami travailler. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles, il allume son . Cependant il n'arrive pas à profiter pleinement de la musique, une question le préoccupe. Et curieusement Kevin est la personne qui peut lui apporter une réponse. Il arrête sa musique, enlève ses écouteurs et, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Ryan qui s'est aperçu de sa nervosité le devance.<em>

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rick ?

- Tu pourrais faire quelques recherches pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, il te faut quoi ?

- J'aimerai connaître les possibilités d'adapter un ordinateur pour un aveugle. Tu peux te renseigner ?

- Heu…oui, naturellement. Je vais demander à Seamus du service informatique. Tu auras ta réponse dans la journée…mais tu sais que…, _il a du mal à aborder le sujet_.

- Je sais les médecins m'ont dit que ma cécité n'étant pas d'ordre médicale devrait revenir. Seulement voilà, ça peut être dans trois secondes, une semaine, des mois…des années. Ça ils n'en savent rien, donc….pour de pas passer mon temps « à pleurer sur mon sort en attendant que ma vue revienne » comme me la fait gentiment remarquer notre lieutenant préféré. J'ai décidé de m'adapter à mon handicap.

- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ?

- Eh oui !

- La vache, c'est dur.

- Du Beckett tout craché ! _Il se met à rire, imité par Ryan. _

_Pendant ce temps à la morgue Lanie n'en revient toujours pas. Javier lu a rapporté la conversation qu'il a « surprise » entre Kate et Rick. _

- Hé calme-toi un peu chica !

- Mais c'est fantastique ! J'en reviens toujours pas !

- En plus tu peux me croire, le rapprochement n'est pas juste verbal !

- Hum…serait-ce une proposition ?

- On se revoit à la pause déjeuner ?

- D'accord, j'espère que j'en aurais fini avec Mr Marlow, _dit-elle en désignant le cadavre sur la table._

- Et moi avec mon contact, je le vois dans une demi-heure. A tout à l'heure Chica.

- A toute à l'heure Bébé.

_Esposito l'embrasse longuement avant d'être repoussé vers la sortie. En quittant le commissariat, il ne fait pas attention au jeune homme et à la petite fille qui démarre juste après lui. Bachia tient fermement Ali par la taille alors que ce dernier engage la Vespa dans la circulation._

_Dix minutes plus tard, il est assis sur un banc à Central Parc près du Carrousel. 0 peine s'est-il installé qu'un homme vient le rejoindre. Il s'assoit près de Javier et lui tend une enveloppe kraft très épaisse. _

- Salut Javier.

- Salut Adam, merci_. Il prend l'enveloppe, _je te revaudrai ça.

- Je te le rappellerai. Tes gars ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœurs. Ça a dû leur demander beaucoup d'effort pour entrer dans la peau d'homme d'affaire à l'allure respectable. Bon je te laisse, ravi de t'avoir revu.

_Esposito se lève et part dans la direction opposée. Il se presse de retourner au commissariat. Il se prépare un café et se plonge directement dans la lecture des documents. Il commence avec Manuel Bora, il s'engage dès qu'il le peut dans l'armée, la Bolivie est sous le coup de dictatures militaires depuis 1964. C'est pour lui là seul façon de survivre. A la fin de ce régime en 1980 il quitte son pays et avec un ami s'engage comme mercenaire en Afrique du Sud. Pierre Lamare est un ancien légionnaire, après cinq années il part lui aussi rejoindre un camp de mercenaires en Afrique. Même chose pour Hanz Gütler, un ancien officier de police de la RDA et Dimitri Korsov un ancien Spetsnaz du KGB. Et Barry Anderson tireur d'élite chez les rangers. Il est en train de se demander comment des hommes avec un tel passé militaire ont pu se laisser surprendre lorsqu'une voix familière le fait sursauter. _

- Quelque chose me dit que notre pause déjeuner coquine va devoir attendre.

- Je suis désolé….. mais j'ai le temps de partager une pizza. Je me rattraperai ce soir. _Il fait un magnifique sourire. _

- Je croyais que tu étais de garde auprès de Castle cette nuit ?

- Non, comme Jenny n'est pas là, Ryan c'est proposé pour me remplacer.

- Dans ce cas tu es pardonné. Allez viens.

_Lorsque Beckett se réveille il est presque 14h00. Elle va rejoindre Rick et Ryan, ils sont dans la cuisine et ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Ryan rit aux larmes, alors que Castle fait semblant de bouder. _

- Faux frère ! Tu pourrais au moins faire mine d'être compatissant !

- Impossible ! Rien que d'imaginer la scène je trouve ça trop drôle !

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

- Rien ! _Lance aussitôt Castle_.

- Au contraire, Castle me racontait une de ses fuites stratégiques avant l'arrivée du père d'une de ses conquêtes dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- La ferme Ryan ! Ou je lui raconte pour les toilettes du lycée !

- Ok les gars ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Il reste un gratin de macaronis et du bacon tu as faim ?

- Oui j'en veux bien merci. Alors Ryan, ces recherches ?

- J'ai trouvé des trucs intéressant. Et Esposito aussi, il a appelé, il va passer tout à l'heure.

_Vingt minutes plus tard, installés dans le salon, Ryan expose ce qu'il a trouvé. Contrairement à ce que pense Beckett, il apparait que cette Miriro Johnson est peut-être plus impliquée dans cette affaire que ne le laisse supposer les preuves. Déjà les deux hommes noirs, Joseph N'bawé et Abad Gano ont tous les deux été élevé dans le même orphelinat. Celui du Botswana à Francistown. Ils sont trop vieux pour être adopté, mais en parallèle des orphelinats il existe des écoles privées pour tous ceux qui ne retrouvent pas de foyer. Tous les frais de scolarités sont prix en charge par l'association des « Foyers de Garikaï»._

_Quant à Miriro Johnson, ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Johnson est le nom de son père adoptif. Un ami de son père, Kana Gabe. Elle a été recueillie après le massacre de sa famille en aout 1981._

- Il y a donc trente ans…

- Oui, la thèse de la vengeance semble être la bonne.

- Si seulement on pouvait l'interroger.

- C'est tout à fait possible, elle est à New York.

- Comment tu sais ça Castle ?

- Elle organisait une soirée chez elle samedi soir. J'ai décliné l'invitation car on devait de nouveau se retrouver avec Bora, sa femme et Anderson pour un diner.

- Rick tu as son adresse ? _Kate ne fait pas attention qu'elle vient de le tutoyer._

- Si tu as mon téléphone, j'ai ses coordonnées dans mon répertoire.

- Dites vous….Ryan est coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Jenny ? Comment ça va ? Oui très bien. Il s'éloigne d'eux.

- Aïe, tu crois qu'il a remarqué le tutoiement ?

- Oh oui !

- Que fait-on ?

- Rien, de toute façon à l'heure qu'il est Lanie doit déjà être au courant pour nous deux.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que le fait de ne plus voir a « aiguisé » mes autres sens. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs, c'est surprenant. _Elle lui tire l'oreille_, Pomme ! Pomme !

- Viens-en au fait.

- Et bien Esposito a surpris notre conversation ce matin. Il reçoit une tape sur le bras, Hé !

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire ?

- Je ne l'ai entendu que lorsqu'il a fait semblant de sortir de sa chambre.

- Et après ?

- Ben…je ne voulais pas que tu stresses alors j'ai préféré me taire.

- Bon, on règlera ça plus tard, je vais chercher cette adresse.

_Esposito prend le dossier et appelle Beckett pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Une demi-heure plus tard, il est dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée, un jeune homme, accompagné par sa petite sœur, entre dans la cabine. Il appuie sur le bouton du 5__ème__ étage sois deux niveaux sous celui d'Esposito. Le garçon sort son téléphone portable et commence à pianoter sur le clavier tactile. Mais c'est les deux billes noires qui le fixent qui attirent son attention. La petite fille le dévisage sans aucune gêne en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. _

_Esposito ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire, lorsque l'ascenseur stoppe au 5__ème __ elle sort après son frère en lui lançant un « au revoir monsieur, bonne journée ». Il n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre que les portes se referment déjà. _

- Tu as été parfaite Bachia.

- Merci et maintenant, nous faisons quoi ?

- Trouver quel appartement du 7ème étage qu' ils occupent.


	14. 13 Pris au piège

**Voici la suite, pas de Castle et Beckett dans ce chapitre...ils seront présents dans le prochain. Dans celui-ci je "m'occupe" de Ryan et Esposito.**

**Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews et MP**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Pris au piège<strong>

_Esposito attend devant la porte. C'est Beckett qui vient lui ouvrir, il entre en évitant son regard. Il la 'sent' sur la défensive. Javier se dirige directement vers le salon. Il constate que son « tableau » s'est agrandi. Il y a maintenant une photo d'une femme noire et deux flèches qui la relient au tueur mort et au suspect en fuite. _

- Je vois que vous avez du nouveau.

- Oui, Ryan a trouvé un lien entre Miriro Johnson, du moins ses orphelinats et les deux suspects. _Castle lui expose rapidement les faits._

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _Demande Kate en prenant place à l'opposé de l'écrivain_.

- Alors nos victimes, comme nous le supposions, sont toutes d'anciens militaires. Au début des années 80, ils se retrouvent tous en Afrique. Ils « travaillent » alors pour le gouvernement Sud-Africains. Bien sûr aucunes preuves ne les relient directement au gouvernement sud africain de l'époque. Néanmoins ils effectuent en même temps que les forces officielles de ce pays des raids au Zimbabwe contre des base de partisans de l'ANC. Les forces armées zimbabwéennes laissent faire impuissantes. D'autant plus qu'à l'époque un conflit interne entre les dirigeants des deux principaux partis politiques. Robert Mugabe pour le ZANU et Joshua Nkomo pour le ZAPU a débouché sur un conflit armé sanglant…

- Nkomo…j'ai lu ce nom quelque part, _coupe Kevin. Il fait une recherche rapide_, voilà c'est un ndébélé comme le père de Miriro, Kana Gabe, contrairement à Mugabe qui lui était shona. Lorsque Nkomo a été arrêté avec certains de ses partisans pour trahison, beaucoup de ndébélés ont été pris pour cible. A cette période la fortune personnelle de Kana Gabe était estimée à plusieurs millions, elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. Ses comptes ont été vidés pourtant.

- Ok ! Donc si je résume, d'un côté on a un conflit ethnique et on peut supposer que le père de Miriro est une victime potentielle du fait de son appartenance au même groupe ethnique que Nkomo considéré comme un traitre. D'un autre côté nous avons nos cinq mercenaires qui eux, font des raids réguliers contre les membres de l'ANC. L'une de ces situations, voire les deux aboutissent au massacre de la famille de Miriro et à la disparition de la fortune de son père.

- C'est un assez bon résumé Rick. Et, la seule personne qui peut nous en dire un peu plus, est cette Miriro Johnson.

- Et on fait comment pour l'interroger Beckett ? L'état de New York nous paye le voyage en Afrique ?

- Pas la peine Espo, il nous suffit juste d'aller à Brooklyn. _Lance Ryan_.

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as l'air surpris.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas cette coïncidence ? C'est vrai quelle chance y avait-il pour que justement la seule personne qui ait un réel motif de vengeance soit dans la même ville que les victimes ?

- C'est pour cela que toi et Kevin allez rendre visite à Miriro Johnson. Voilà son adresse, _elle tend un papier à Esposito._

- Ok, c'est parti.

- Inutile que tu reviennes après. Ryan nous fera le compte rendu de votre entretien.

- D'accord.

_Les deux policiers sortent de l'appartement et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Aucun d'eux ne fait attention à la paire d'yeux qui les observe depuis l'interstice de la porte qui mène aux escaliers. Esposito appuie sur le bouton d'appel et fixe son partenaire. Il a l'air préoccupé. Alors qu'ils entrent dans la cabine il demande._

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre avec Beckett et Caslte ?

- Non, _ment-il, après tout il y a une cagnotte en jeu sur le moment de « l'évènement ». Il ne va pas tout lâcher à Ryan_. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Pourtant Castle à l'air d'aller un peu mieux, non ?

- Si, il va mieux. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Becket et lui se sont tutoyés devant moi ! Et crois-moi c'était plutôt « normal » pour eux…ce qui est totalement anormal. Il s'est passé un truc, j'en mettrai ma main au feu ! En plus c'est Beckett qui **l'a tutoyé** en premier et il a répondu le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bon ok, je te dis tout mais on partage le pot. _Il voit le visage de son ami s'éclairer_.

- J'ai raison ?

- Oui.

_Esposito lui raconte la même chose qu'à Lanie et Kevin a presque la même réaction. Ils se rendent respectivement à leur voiture et prennent la direction de Brooklyn. _

_Lorsque Bachia voit de quel appartement ils sortent, elle se précipite au cinquième étage dans l'appartement qui leur sert de QG. Les propriétaires sont en vacances. Elle y retrouve Ali, Noémi et Amandine. Les équipes de surveillances attachées aux deux policiers sont aussitôt averties. Ali compose le numéro de sa Maîtresse._

- Nous savons où ils protègent Richard Castle. Actuellement il est seul avec la femme.

- Parfait. Que Bachia et Noémi se préparent et attendent mes instructions.

- Bien, vous voulez toujours vous en occuper personnellement ?

- Oui, j'y tiens et … je le lui dois.

- On attend vos ordres Maîtresse.

- Alors ? _Demande avec impatience Bachia_.

- Toi et Noémi allez vous préparer.

_Les deux enfants, Noémi n'a que 13 ans, ont du mal à réprimer leur joie. Surtout Bachia pour qui c'est la première mission importante. Noémi est à sa deuxième année d'apprentissage. Il a déjà accompli des « missions ». Durant la cérémonie d'initiation, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Bachia. Ils sont devenus inséparables. Ils partent en courant dans une des chambres. Dix minutes plus tard ils en ressortent habillés tous les deux d'un costume d'écolier. Amandine de son côté a préparé deux paniers en osier avec à l'intérieur de petits animaux en peluche. Elle prend l'un deux dans sa mains. Il fait une vingtaine de centimètres et porte un short, un tee-shirt et de jolies lunettes de soleil. Elle s'adresse aux deux jeunes. _

- Venez ici tous les deux. Je veux que l'on revoie ce que vous aurez à faire et comment le faire discrètement surtout.

- Nous pourrons voir leur mise à mort ?

- Je ne sais pas Bachia, c'est la Maîtresse qui décide…. Que ce passe-t-il Ali ?

- Abou vient de me dire que les deux flics se sont garés devant la demeure de notre Maîtresse. Reste avec les enfants, j'y vais. Je te tiens au courant.

- Parfait. Sois prudent. _Voyant l'air inquiet des enfants_. Ça va aller, juste un contretemps. Je suis sûre qu'une solution va être trouvée. En attendant la mission continue donc au travail.

_Ryan enfonce le bouton de la sonnette et attend. Bientôt la porte s'ouvre sur un homme blanc d'une soixantaine d'années. _

- Bonjour messieurs, que désirez-vous ?

- Lieutenant Esposito, _il montre son badge,_ mon coéquipier le lieutenant Ryan. Nous aimerions parler à Melle Miriro Johnson.

- Certainement, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir. _Il les fait entrer_, si vous voulez bien patienter.

_Sans attendre de réponse il les laisse dans le hall et se dirige vers le salon. Miriro sort de son bureau au même moment. Elle feint la surprise, car Abou l'a prévenu de l'arrivée des deux policiers. Après s'être informée pour la forme du motif de leur visite, elle les invite à la suivre dans le salon. _

_Elle s'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils alors que les deux hommes prennent place sur le canapé. Elle les gratifie d'un de ses plus beaux sourires._

- Je vous écoute messieurs. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous enquêtons sur plusieurs meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment.

- Vous voulez parler de la mort de ces cinq hommes d'affaires à l'hôtel Excelsior ?

- Heu…oui. En effet.

- Voyons lieutenant Esposito, ne soyez pas surpris, la presse et les journaux télévisés en parlent depuis deux jours. Et, à la question qui est de savoir si je connaissais ses hommes. La réponse est oui. Ils étaient tous des donateurs réguliers de ma fondation les « foyers de Garikaï ». Mais je suppose que vous étiez déjà au courant ?

- En effet Madame. Nous aimerions aussi savoir si vous connaissez ces deux hommes. _Ryan pose la photo du meurtrier et celle de l'employé de l'hôtel sur la petite table basse._

- Voyons ça, _Miriro se saisit des photos et les regarde un instant_. Je…

- Le thé de madame est prêt. Puis-je le servir ?

- Certainement Georges, _autorise-t-elle avec le sourire_. Messieurs en voulez-vous un tasse ?

- Non merci…nous sommes en service nous ne pouvons pas accepter.

- Dommage, il est excellent.

_Le silence se fait le temps que son majordome lui serve son thé. Qui n'était absolument pas prévu mais, qui est une façon de la prévenir qu'une équipe est prête à intervenir. Elle a dû mal à cacher sa joie. Non seulement Castle est seul avec la femme ce qui fait d'eux des cibles plus faciles à atteindre. Mais, chose inespérée, les deux autres cibles sont venues d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de leur mort. Elle remercie Georges et après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, reporte son attention sur les photographies. _

- Oui, effectivement je les reconnais…tous les deux. Ils ont été élevés dans un des nombreux orphelinats que j'ai ouvert. Pourquoi ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Celui-ci est l'un des meurtriers, et celui-ci est un complice. _Explique Ryan_.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est incroyable !

- Nous avons d'autres questions d'ordres plus personnelles,_ précise Esposito._

- A quel sujet ?

- Sur la mort de votre famille et la disparition de la fortune de votre père.

- Enfin, je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans cette affaire. _Elle joue les indignée_.

- Nous comprenons que cela vous paraissent inadéquat, cependant nos recherches nous ont amené à penser que les victimes soient mêlées à ce malheur qui a touché votre famille….

- Si je vous comprends bien, je viens de passer de témoin à suspect ? _Aucunes réponses des deux policiers._ Dans ce cas messieurs je crois que l'entretien est terminé. Si vous voulez de nouveau me parler ce sera en présence de mon avocat ! Elle se lève brusquement, je n'ai pas besoin de vous raccompagner, vous trouverez bien la sortie seuls ?

_Les deux policiers n'insistent pas. Ils se lèvent à leur tour et quittent le salon. Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'ils sont attaqués et maîtrisés très vite. On leur attache les mains derrière le dos avec leurs propres menottes. De jeunes hommes noirs, à peu près du même âge les tiennent fermement. Miriro vient se placer face à eux._

- Félicitations messieurs, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si rapidement le lien entre moi et ses monstres. Car oui c'étaient des monstres…tous les cinq. Ma famille est vengée désormais.

- Voyons vous êtes découvertes, même si vous fuyez, vous finirez par être prise ! _Essaie de raisonner Esposito. _

- Seulement si vos collègues savent qui chercher. Hors sans pistes, sans preuves et surtout sans témoins, ils ne pourront pas grand-chose contre moi.

- Le témoin est en sécurité et nous …

- Vous, vous allez mourir, très bientôt. En ce qui concerne Richard Castle, j'ai actuellement une équipe à Soho qui surveille l'appartement où il se trouve avec le lieutenant Beckett. _Voyant leur mine se décomposer_, _elle imite une voix affolée_. Oh monsieur je suis désolé, ma voiture a calé…

- Non ! _Ryan est anéanti_, il_ vient de comprendre qu'il s'est fait piéger_.

- Ali, amenez-les en bas ! Ensuite tu viendras avec moi, j'appelle Amandine il est temps de passer à l'action.

- A vos ordres.

_Les deux policiers sont amenés sans ménagement au sous-sol. Devant l'une des nombreuses portes on leur enlève les menottes tout en les maintenant. Puis, une fois que la porte est ouverte on les pousse violement à l'intérieur. Surpris, ils tombent tous les deux en avant. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se relever que la porte se referme, les plongeant aussitôt dans la pénombre. _

_Ils se mettent à crier. Essayant de mettre en garde leurs agresseurs contre ce qu'ils risquent pour s'en prendre à des policiers, en vain. Esposito distingue à peine la silhouette de Ryan, il pose sa main sur son bras. Il veut le rassurer car il sait qu'il doit s'en vouloir. Mais, il n'a pas le temps de lui parler un grognement mêlé à un rire aigüe retentit. _

_Quelques secondes après, le grognement s'intensifie et un hurlement de douleur lui succède._


	15. 14 Attaque

**Voici votre suite hebdomadaire, alors Rick et Kate vont-ils voir le piège arriver? Que va-t-il leur arriver?**

**Pour le savoir, il faut lire ce chapitre. Alors bonne lectures à tous et aussi merci pour vos reviews et pour tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaire, merci aussi à vous de suivre ma fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>14. Attaque<strong>

_A peine les gars sont-ils partis que Kate se rue littéralement sur Rick. S'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassant avec fougue. Rick lui rend son baiser. Il se met à rire alors qu'elle lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Elle s'écarte de lui._

- Quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un tel pouvoir. Surtout sur vous Mlle Beckett !

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, et arrête de rire. _Elle lui tapote l'épaule_.

- Hey ! Tu te rends comptes qu'après juste une seule petite nuit ensemble, tu es déjà totalement accro à mon corps de rêve. _Il se met à rire de plus belle_.

- Imbécile ! Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. Je …

- Tiens donc ? Est-ce un aveu ?

- Disons qu'avec toi c'est un peu comme Han Solo et la princesse Leïa, ou je te descendais ou je tombais amoureuse !

_La comparaison ne fait qu'accentuer la crise de fou rire de Castle. Bientôt imité par Beckett. Elle est heureuse de le voir rire de bon cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait possible, du moins aussi vite. Ils s'embrassent, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Le désir monte en eux mais, un maudit « ding », venant de l'ordinateur, les coupe dans leurs effusions. Kate abandonne Rick et va voir ce que c'est._

- Alors, c'est en rapport avec l'enquête ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, c'est un mail d'un certain Seamus pour Ryan.

- Bien, tu peux l'ouvrir s'il te plait.

- Voyons Rick, il est adressé à Kevin.

- Je sais ce que c'est…sérieusement. En tout cas il a fait vite.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ouvre ce mail et tu comprendras. Fais-moi confiance.

_Elle est surprise par l'assurance de Rick et comme la curiosité est la plus forte, elle ouvre le mail. Elle lit rapidement et clique sur les liens qui y sont joints. Elle est stupéfaite et en reste muette. _

- Alors ? Est-il possible d'adapter un ordinateur pour un aveugle ?

- Rick, c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à Ryan, ma vue peut revenir rapidement ou pas. Et mon métier c'est écrire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, j'ai donc demandé à Kevin de faire des recherches pour moi. Alors ? _Devant le silence persistant de Kate_. Je t'en prie Kate ne soit pas triste ou n'ai pas …pitié. Je ne le….

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu étais si mal, surtout après l'appel d'Alexis que je suis surprise que tu ais pensé à ça. _Elle s'assoit près de lui, ordinateur sur les genoux_.

- Tu sais lorsque j'ai appelé ma mère de l'hôpital, j'ai dit « maman » au lieu de mère. Elle a su tout de suite qu'elle devait s'attendre au pire, ça c'est entendu dans sa voix lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qu'il arrivait. Après que je lui ai expliqué elle ma dit « Richard mon chéri, je serai toujours là pour toi mais tu dois aussi apprendre à te débrouiller seul, alors tu vas te battre et apprendre à vivre avec ce handicap. Je sais que tu en es capable »

- Elle a raison tu sais.

- Oui, mais il fallait juste que je l'accepte. Alors il existe des équipements ?

- Oui, notamment une plage à commande braille qui permet de naviguer sur le bureau d'un ordinateur et qui couplet à un logiciel de synthèse vocale te permet de surfer sur internet, de lire tes mails. Enfin il y a apparemment plein de possibilités. Tu peux aussi écrire en braille informatique…m'en demande pas plus je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Parfait ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre le braille !

- Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un ?

- Hum, j'aurai préféré un câlin, _il fait la moue_.

- Plus tard chaton…si tu es sage.

_Au moment où elle se dirige vers la cuisine son téléphone sonne. Elle répond, c'est Ryan qui l'informe qu'ils sont arrivés chez Miriro Johnson. Rick se lève pour la suivre dans la cuisine. _

- C'était les gars ?

- Oui, ils sont arrivés. J'espère que l'on va en savoir un peu plus.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à les imaginer en mercenaires, enfin Bora et Anderson. Les autres n'étaient que de simples connaissances. Quant à Miriro c'est un mystère. Tu crois qu'elle est mêlée à tout ça ?

- Franchement Rick je ne sais pas, j'aimerai te dire non mais c'est impossible.

- Attendons le rapport des gars. Il reste de la tarte aux pommes ?

- Tiens tu n'as plus peur que je t'empoisonne ?

- Pas avec une part de tarte.

_Ils parlent un peu de l'affaire, du retour proche d'Alexis. Ils viennent de terminer leur café et Rick se ressert un morceau de gâteau lorsque l'on tape à la porte. Kate est aussitôt sur la défensive, elle porte la main à son arme et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ordonne à Castle de rester où il est. Doucement, en silence elle s'approche de la porte, elle sort son arme et regarde avec prudence dans l'œilleton. Elle souffle de soulagement en voyant les deux jeunes enfants, une corbeille remplie de peluches à la main. _

_La petite fille tape à nouveau à la porte alors que le garçon lus grand la tire par la manche de son uniforme scolaire. Beckett, sourit et range son arme. Elle déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre. _

- Bonjour Madame, disent les deux enfants en chœur.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous vendez ?

- Des peluches avec la tenue de sport d'été de notre école. C'est pour payer des équipements sportifs. _Explique la petite fille qui parait moins timide_.

- Et combien vous les vendez ?

- Vous donnez ce que vous voulez Madame. _Répond le garçon_.

- D'accord, attendez là je reviens.

_Kate referme la porte et retourne en vitesse dans le salon. Elle attrape son portefeuille prends quelques billets et retourne auprès des enfants. Au passage elle dit à Castle que tout va bien. Les deux enfants sont toujours là et ont de grands sourires sur leurs visages. _

- Voilà, 15 $. Je peux choisir ?

- Naturellement, vous voulez laquelle ?

- Je vais prendre le petit tigre.

- Tenez, le garçon fait tomber la corbeille. Oh je suis désolé. Non, non, attendez, je vais tout ramasser.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, voilà c'est bon.

- Tenez madame votre peluche. _Bachia tend le tigre à Kate_.

- Merci. Au revoir les enfants et j'espère que vous allez toutes les vendre.

- On le souhaite aussi, au revoir Madame et merci.

_La peluche à la main, Kate referme la porte et juste par curiosité regarde dans le couloir. Elle voit les deux enfants frapper à la porte de l'autre coté du couloir. Elle sourit en retournant auprès de Rick. Qui malgré ce qu'elle lui a dit paraît inquiet._

- C'était qui ?

- Deux enfants qui vendaient des peluches pour leur école. Pour acheter des équipements sportifs.

- Au moins c'est plus original que des cookies et tu as pris quoi ?

- Devine, _dit-elle sur un air taquin._

- Non, pas un chat ? Tu n'as pas osé ?

- Presque, c'est un joli petit tigre.

- Hum, c'est mieux. D'ailleurs le tigre qui est en moi aimerai bien de rugir de plaisir et te faire ronronner… tu crois qu'on a le temps de….

- Et c'est moi qui suis accro ? Ah non ne fais pas cet air de cocker triste.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », on retourne au salon. Ryan ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- C'est vrai ça, ils n'auraient pas dû nous appeler déjà ?

- Tu as raison, je vais essayer de les joindre, tiens prend cette peluche et direction le salon.

_Castle attrape la peluche et se laisse guider par Beckett. Elle le mène jusqu'au canapé ou il prend place, posant la peluche à côté de lui. Quant à Kate elle essaie en vain de joindre Ryan ou Esposito. Elle s'apprête à en faire part à Rick lorsqu'elle le voit humer l'air. Elle n'a même pas envie de rire en voyant sa mine inquiète._

- Rick ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Tu te rappelles lorsque je vous ai dit que j'avais senti une odeur de banane ?

- Oui

- Et bien je sens exactement la même odeur maintenant.

- C'est impossible il n'y a rien de….

- La peluche ! _Hurlent-ils ensembles._

_Beckett est plus rapide que Castle mais pas assez cependant. Au moment même où elle lance la peluche au loin cette dernière explose, faisant à peine plus de bruit qu'une grenade lacrymogène. Pourtant tous les deux s'effondrent en appuyant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour se protéger du son strident qui s'échappe de la peluche. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire contre le gaz qui se répand dans la pièce. _

_Kate a juste le temps de voir Rick perdent connaissance en l'appelant avant de sombrer à son tour dans les ténèbres. _


	16. 15 Derniers instants

_**Et ma voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Un face à face entre la méchante et les gentils.**_

**_Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>15. Derniers instants<strong>_

_Lorsque Noémi et Bachia reviennent dans l'appartement leur Maîtresse les y attend. _

- Bonjour Maîtresse_, dirent-ils d'une même voix. _

- Avez-vous accompli votre mission ?

- Oui, la femme ne s'est doutée de rien. Bachia a mis en route le minuteur alors que je faisais diversion.

- Excellent travail, je suis satisfaite. _Elle sourit en voyant les deux enfants se redresser avec fierté._ Amandine tu peux les emmener maintenant. Fais comme je viens de te l'expliquer.

- Bien Maîtresse_, aux deux jeunes_, allez vous changer, nous partons.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bachia ? _Demande Miriro qui a remarqué son expression déçue_.

- Je… _elle hésite_.

- Je t'écoute, n'ais pas peur de me dire ce que tu penses. C'est important, quelque soit la raison. Tu dois obéir, mais tu as aussi le droit de poser des questions.

- J'aurai souhaité assister à leur mise à mort.

- Pas cette fois Bachia. Tu auras d'autres occasions d'en voir avant d'exécuter tes propres proies. Je suis certaine que tu deviendras une des meilleures tueuses de la meute. _Lui répond Miriro avec une certaine douceur dans la voix_.

- Bien, merci de votre confiance Maîtresse.

_Miriro regarde l'heure, le mécanisme a dû se déclencher à présent. Elle a revêtu la même tenue noire que le soir des exécutions. Accompagné par Ali et Abou, elle va à l'appartement. Ils ne portent pas de masque à gaz, inutile. Ali force la porte et pénètre dans l'appartement en premier. Il va jusqu'au salon, voit les deux corps inertes et dit aux autres de venir. _

_Les deux hommes s'occupent aussitôt de Rick et Kate. Ils leurs lient les mains dans le dos avec une corde et les mettent sur le canapé. Ils sont côte à côte, le corps de Castle s'appuyant sur celui de Beckett. Cette dernière pousse un léger gémissement, signe qu'elle est sur le point de reprendre conscience. _

_Ali et Abou ont déjà commencé à rassembler toutes les dossiers dans les cartons. Quant à la femme, elle regarde avec un grand intérêt le 'tableau'. Ils sont plus proches de la vérité qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle va devoir quitter les Etats Unis très vite et retourner en Afrique du Sud. Elle se dit qu'elle a eut raison de dire à sa meute de partir. Tout à coup elle se fige puis, d'une main qui tremble un peu, elle arrache une photo du mur. C'est le groupe des ces monstres posant fièrement avec leurs armes. _

_Ils ont exactement le même visage que dans ses souvenirs. Malgré leur mort, la colère et la haine sont toujours en elle. Elle sait que jamais elles ne partiront. Quelles ont fait d'elle la personne qu'elle est devenue. Elle ne fait attention aux appels répétés d'Ali, perdues dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle réagit enfin. _

- Maîtresse ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, toujours à t'inquiéter pour moi Ali ?

- Oui, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé par terre, _il lui tend la canne blanche_. Il est aveugle.

- Un effet de la drogue sans doute. Enfin ce n'est pas très important puisqu'il va bientôt mourir. Prenez aussi ce qui est sur ce mur et partez. Attendez-moi dans l'appartement.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre, je veux être seule !

- A vos ordres.

_Les deux hommes repartent les bras chargés de toutes les recherches de l'équipe. Miriro prend l'arme de Beckett et va s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui leurs fait face. Elle porte des gants de soie pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Les tuer avec cette arme sera vraiment un avantage. Aucuns moyens de remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle observe ses deux futures victimes et l'espace d'un instant elle se dit qu'il serait plus charitable de les abattre maintenant. La jeune femme ouvre les yeux la première._

_Kate se réveille enfin, elle a un mal de tête épouvantable certainement dû au gaz et des acouphènes effets secondaires du bruit strident venant de la peluche. Ses deux bras lui font mal, elle essaie de les bouger et se rend compte qu'ils sont attachés dans son dos. Elle se tourne automatiquement vers Castle. Kate l'appelle, l'inquiétude lui vrille l'estomac, il est toujours inconscient. Une voix plutôt douce s'adresse à elle._

- Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, patience.

- Vous !

_Par réflexe elle tente de se lever mais reprend sa place aussitôt. D'une part parce que la femme assise face à elle, pointe sa propre arme sur elle. Et que son mal de tête, d'autre part, lui provoque des étourdissements. Elle s'apprête à lui demander comment elle a fait pour les retrouver lorsque Rick se réveille à son tour._

- Kate ! Kate où es-tu ? Répond-moi !

_Castle est totalement paniquer car il ne peut la voir. Il se doute que la personne à ses côtés est sa muse mais ce qui le préoccupe c'est son état de santé. _

- Je suis là Rick ! Ca va aller, d'accord ! Calme-toi maintenant.

_Elle s'approche un peu plus de lui. _

- Comme cela est touchant, commente l'africaine. Vous devriez être heureux tous les deux. Vous allez mourir côte à côte.

- Miriro ? C'est bien vous ?

- Oui Richard, c'est bien moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être dans l'obligation de vous éliminer, sachez-le. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- C'est faux ! Nous avons toujours le choix ! tente Beckett qui a vu de la sincérité sur le visage de cette femme. Vous pouvez vous rendre, vous les avez tués tous les cinq par vengeance. Nous le savons mais vous échapperez à la peine de mort. Ils ont tué votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet Kate, je peux vous appeler Kate…oui ? Ces monstres ont massacré les miens, et ils ont fait bien plus encore. _Son regard s'assombrit_.

_Le silence se fait et devient vite pesant. Kate réfléchit à toute vitesse, il faut qu'elle gagne tu temps. Avec un peu de chance Ryan et Esposito vont essayer de la joindre si ce n'est déjà fait. Restant sans réponses de sa part ils devraient rappliquer très vite. Castle a pensé la même chose car il demande._

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- Et les deux enfants qui m'ont vendue la peluche, ils sont dans le coup ?

_Un éclat de rire éclate en guise de réponse avant que leur bourreau parle de nouveau. _

- Je constate que vous n'avez pas perdu tout espoir. Vous me questionnez afin que je vous raconte ce que j'ai fait pour gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et de voir du même coup les renforts arriver.

- Voyons Miriro soyez raisonnable, les deux policiers qui sont venus vous voir ont dû tenter de nous joindre pour faire leur rapport. Ils vont sûrement arriver.

- A votre place Richard je serai moins catégorique. Ils sont effectivement arrivés chez moi mais, contrairement à ce que vous espérez tous les deux, ils ne sont jamais partis.

- Non ! Vous les avez tués !_ Hurle Kate._

- Pas personnellement, mais je ne serai pas surprise qu'à ce moment même ils servent tous les deux de mets de choix pour mes deux « petites chéries ».

- Vous êtes folles ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

- Calmez-vous Kate où je vous abats sur le champ. Ils n'ont pas dû souffrir mes Hyènes tuent d'un seul coup de croc à la gorge.

_Beckett est effondrée, imaginer ces deux amis le corps déchiqueté par ces horribles bestioles lui donne envie de vomir. Ce qu'elle fait sans chercher à se retenir. Castle a tout autant de mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Malgré son imagination débordante, il n'arrive tout simplement pas à « voir » ses deux amis morts. Tout à coup il se sent coupable de ce qui leur est arrivé et du sort horrible qui attend Kate._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Vous m'aviez retrouvé, j'étais votre cible, pourquoi eux ?

- Ceux sont comme aiment à le dire les politiciens, des dommages collatéraux inévitables. Ce qui vaut aussi pour vous deux. Vous vouliez savoir comment je vous ai retrouvés, je vais vous le dire….après tout nous avons tout notre temps.

_Rick et Kate l'écoutent sans l'interrompre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de communiquer pour constater que cette femme dirige un véritable réseau. Et que de toutes évidences ces orphelinats sont de la poudre aux yeux. _

_La femme qui se tient devant eux a terminé ses explications. Tous les deux savent que maintenant leur fin est proche et inéluctable. Kate a bien vu que les preuves de l'enquête avaient toutes disparues, même l'ordinateur n'était plus là. Ryan et Esposito morts, eux bientôt. Plus rien de subsisterait de leur travail. Les inspecteurs qui devront travailler sur leurs meurtres arriveront-ils à retrouver les mêmes indices. Certainement pas, car certaines photos étaient uniques. Comme celle où on les voit tous les cinq en mercenaires. _

_Pendant une seconde son espoir de voir des secours renait en pensant à Montgomery. Si les gars ne lui font pas de rapport aujourd'hui, il enverrait des renforts…enfin s'il savait où les envoyer. Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la planque. Elle regarde Rick et imagine ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie à deux. En voulant le protéger elle-même, elle l'a mis en danger et ses amis aussi. Avec des étrangers il n'y aurait eu aucune possibilité de filature. Les gars seraient en vies et cette meurtrière arrêtée. Elle ne peut arrêter les larmes qui la submergent. Elle appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Rick en murmurant un « pardonne-moi » entre deux sanglots._

_Rick sait à quoi pense sa muse, il l'a connait par cœur. De son côté il est arrivé au même résonnement, sauf qu'il lui manque une information de taille. Il ne sait pas que Montgomery ne connait pas l'adresse de l'appartement. Il a donc encore un peu d'espoir en lui. Il doit gagner un peu plus de temps, surtout qu'il s'évertue à essayer de défaire ses liens. S'il pouvait se détacher, il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose….bien qu'il ne sache pas trop quoi pour l'instant mais « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir » donc…._

_Il vient de trouver comment gagner du temps. Il a beau savoir que Miriro est la meurtrière de ces hommes, il ne peut s'empêcher de la revoir souriante parmi tous ces enfants qui l'entouraient. Il est curieux, il veut connaitre l'histoire….parce qu'il y a toujours une histoire. Ce qu'ils ont découvert n'en est qu'une infime partie. A la surprise des deux femmes il demande._

- Quelle est votre histoire Miriro ?

- Mon…histoire ? Que voulez-vous dire Richard ?

- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trente ans. Vous nous avez dit qu'aucun secours ne viendrait. Notre mort mettra fin à cette histoire. Alors puisque nous avons le temps, racontez-nous le début.

- Je vous l'aurai raconté de toute manière, c'est le moins que je puisse faire avant de vous tuer.

_Kate lève la tête surprise, pourquoi cette question. Autant en finir tout de suite. Elle observe le visage de l'écrivain, il a un air triste et résigné. Lorsqu'il la sent bouger il tourne la tête vers elle et lui fait un petit sourire, elle lui rend mais il ne le voit pas. Elle regarde leur bourreau, elle les fixe sans sourciller et commence son histoire._

- Ce jour là je jouais avec mon petit frère Garikaï, lorsque ma mère qui étendait son linge est venue vers nous en nous criant de rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Mon père, qui travaillait dans son bureau, nous a rejoint dans la pièce principale. Il y avait une cachette. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous cacher. Cinq hommes blancs sont rentrés en force dans la maison. Ils cherchaient des membres de l'ANC, un homme leur avait dit que mon père en cachait deux chez lui. Il leurs a dit que s'était faux, il leurs a montré notre cachette pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Boja et Anderson qui venaient de fouiller la maison, ont amené mon père à part. Ils étaient énervés. Ils ont commencé à le frapper, ma mère a voulu le défendre, Korsov lui a tiré dessus la tuant sur le coup. Garikaï a couru vers notre mère et mon père a hurlé. Güttler a voulu écarter mon petit frère mais ce dernier lui a mordu la main. il a reçu une gifle. Il était si petit qu'il a été projeté sur le côté. Sa tête a touché violement le sol. et on a vu le sang couler. _Sa voix tremble alors qu'elle raconte son histoire, le souvenir de cette journée est toujours aussi horrible, pourtant elle continue_. Lamare qui me tenait par les cheveux a dit à mon père qu'il me tuerait aussi s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Mon père est retourné à son bureau avec Boja et Anderson. J'étais seule avec les trois autres, ils ont parlé entre eux mais je n'ai pas compris. Par contre quand ils ont défait leur ceinture j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. L'un après l'autre ils m'ont violé. En attendant mes cris mon père qui venait de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient s'est précipité dans le salon. Boja lui a fait exploser la tête. Ils sont partis deux jours plus tard me laissant pour morte. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que je me suis réveillée chez Alan Johnson, un ami Botswanais de mon père. Il m'a trouvé parce qu'il venait rendre une visite à mon père. Il m'a élevé comme sa propre fille, je porte son nom. A sa mort j'ai hérité de sa fortune. Et alors j'ai pu mettre en place mes recherches sur ces monstres.

_Kate voit Miriro se lever et s'avancer vers eux. Elle rive ses yeux sur son arme, le cran de sûreté est enlevé. Qu'elle ironie, elle va être tuée par son arme de service. Elle ne peut rien faire, elle n'a pas réussi à défaire ses liens. Elle sent Rick se contracter, il a perçu son mouvement, ça ne fait aucun doute à l'expression qui l'affiche sur son visage. Il se tourne alors vers elle et penche son visage. Elle sait ce qu'il veut, elle approche le sien. Leurs lèvres se joignent en un dernier baiser intense et désespéré. _

_Rick rompt le contact et murmure un « je t'aime » et se jette bras tendus dans la direction de Miriro. Cette dernière est tellement surprise, qu'elle ne réagit immédiatement. Elle se reprend vite, vise et tire sur Castle qui vient de la percuter. Rick s'effondre une douleur se répand dans son flanc gauche. Il lui semble entendre un deuxième coup de feu, plus sourd. Kate hurle son nom, un corps lui tombe dessus. A cet instant précis, comme un signe du destin, sa vue revient brusquement. Ça lui permet de voir une dernière fois le visage en larmes de Kate avant de sombrer dans le néant. _


	17. 16 Secours

**_Enfin ! Voici une petite suite. Si vous voulez savoir qui meurt et qui reste en vie...il vous suffit de lire._**

**_Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>16. Secours<strong>_

_Montgomery et l'équipe d'intervention pénètrent en force dans l'appartement au premier coup de feu. Ils arrivent dans le salon au moment où Miriro Johnson est abattue par e tireur d'élite d'une balle en pleine tête et tombe sur les jambes de Castle. Le capitaine s'approche de Kate en pleure, agenouillée près de Rick, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il lance ses ordres._

- Dites au secours de monter ! Dégagez ce corps_ ! Il s'accroupit et attrape Kate par les épaules. _Les ambulanciers arrivent. Ils vont s'occuper de lui_. Il la relève de force. _Regardez,_ il montre la poitrine de Castle qui se soulève à un rythme régulier. _Il est vivant, il ajuste perdu connaissance_._

- Je ne veux pas le perdre Roy ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Elle le laisse la serrer dans ses bras.

- Poussez-vous ! _Crient les ambulanciers en arrivant_.

_Alors qu'ils prennent Castle en charge, Montgomery détache les poignets de Beckett. Ses bras sont engourdis et lui font mal mais elle n'en a cure. Pour l'instant elle observe le visage des secouristes. Elle ne voit aucun signe d'inquiétude chez les deux hommes qui agissent avec des gestes précis. Ils placent Rick sur le brancard, le déplient et s'apprêtent à partir._

- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous !

_Son ton n'admet aucun refus, ils acquiescent d'un signe de tête. Montgomery les suit, il tient à rassurer Beckett. Ils sont devant l'ascenseur._

- Ça va aller maintenant Kate.

- J'espère, elle attrape la main de Rick. C'est de …ma faute. J'aurai dû…

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous me comprenez Beckett. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Mais…_elle se tait devant le regard noir que lui lance son chef_. _Puis subitement elle pense aux gars_…Ryan ? Esposito ?

- Ils sont…

- Capitaine ! _Un sergent arrive en courant_. Les gars chargeaient de surveiller le parking viennent d'empêcher un jeune noir de prendre la fuite. Il a essayé de s'échappé et sa voiture a percuté un pilier. Il est mort. Les gars ont trouvé des dossiers et un ordinateur sur la banquette arrière.

- Ok merci._ il se tourne vers Beckett_. Je crois que l'affaire est réglée. _Il voit sont regard anxieux, elle attend toujours la réponse à sa question_. Ryan et Esposito sont à l'hôpital, ils ont été gravement blessés…

- NON ! Pas eux !

- Mais leur vie n'est plus en danger. Lanie m'a appelé juste avant l'intervention. Ils vont s'en remettre tous les deux. _Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de la jeune femme_.

- Que leurs est-il arrivé ? Et comment êtes vous arrivé là ?

- Plus tard les explications. Pour l'instant vous allez accompagner Castle. Je m'occupe de tout ce foutoir et je vous rejoins.

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin et tous s'écartent pour laisser passer Permulter et son équipe qui vient récupérer le corps de Miriro Johnson. Kate ne lâche pas la main de Rick quand les ambulanciers poussent le brancard dans la cabine._

_Rick ouvre brusquement les yeux et les referme aussitôt, aveuglé par l'éclat du soleil à son zénith. Il lève de nouveau les paupières mais plus lentement pour s'accoutumer à la lumière. Il regarde autour de lui, il est couché sur un sol asséché. Une légère brise fait voler de petits nuages de poussière. Il se redresse, se lève et ne ressent aucune douleur. Il regarde son côté gauche. Sa chemise est imbibée d'un liquide rouge poisseux, son sang. Il se souvient de tout et en particulier du visage en pleur de Kate. Une seule conclusion s'impose à lui. Il est mort. _

- Non Richard, vous n'êtes pas mort.

_Cette voix, c'est celle de Miriro. Il se retourne et lui fait face. Elle lui sourit, sur elle, aucune trace de blessure. Elle s'approche, passe un de ses bras autour du sien et l'amène à sa suite. Il ne résiste pas, il marche ainsi, côte à côte, en silence. Puis, brusquement ils arrivent devant une maison. A ce moment précis Castle sait qu'il s'agit de la maison familiale de Miriro. Il en a la confirmation lorsque trois personnes en sortent. Une femme, un homme et un jeune garçon. Ce dernier se précipite aussitôt vers eux._

- Miriro ! Tu es là ! Viens, on va jouer !

- Tout à l'heure Garikaï. Nous avons tout le temps maintenant_. Elle embrasse son petit frère qui repart en courant vers une balançoire._

- Cela fait si longtemps que l'on attend.

- Je sais maman. Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manquez tous les trois.

- Tu les as retrouvés n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tous les cinq.

- Et lui ? Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il là ?

- Richard Castle. c'est le hasard qui l'a mis sur ma route père. Il les connaissait tous, mais pas sous leur vrai visage. Il était là le soir de l'exécution. Je devais le tuer aussi, bien qu'il n'y rien à faire avec cette histoire. Mais il a réussi à m'échapper.

- J'en suis heureux ma fille…pour toi. _Son père sourit à Castle_.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- Moi si, l'interrompt Rick. Je crois que votre père pense que je suis votre « ange rédempteur ». celui qui a causé votre chute mais qui a aussi mis fin à votre quête de vengeance et à vos activités meurtrières. Vous allez pouvoir vivre en paix désormais. Enfin plutôt exister parmi ceux que vous aimez.

- Il a raison Miriro, il est temps de dire au revoir à Mr Castle. Il doit retourner vers les siens maintenant.

- Me pardonnerez-vous Richard ?

- Non… Mais je peux comprendre.

- Je vois…. J'aimerai vous demander une faveur…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les « Foyers de Garikaï » perdureront, j'y veillerai.

- Merci.

_Castle les regarde regagner l'intérieure de leur maison. Petit à petit tout devient flou, le paysage s'estompe peu à peu. Laissant place à un autre décor, une cabine d'ascenseur. La douleur lancinante à son côté gauche lui indique qu'il est bien vivant et dans le monde réel. Il voit tout de suite Kate à ses côtés, et sent sa main dans la sienne. Il la presse doucement tout en l'appelant._

- Kate …

- Rick ! Tu es réveillé ! Ca va aller, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Kate…je sais. _Il lui sourit_…arrête de pleurer…

- Mais tu vois ! Oh Rick !

Se moquant totalement des deux hommes avec eux dans la cabine. Elle se penche et embrasse Rick. C'est le ding » de la porte d'ascenseur et un raclement de gorge qui lui font reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ils sortent tous, Kate tenant toujours la main de Rick. Ils ont pratiquement traversé tout le hall quand des cris d'avertissements retentissent.

- Attention ! Il est armé !

- Arrêtez-le !

_Beckett se retourne instinctivement, portant sa main à sa hanche. Mais réalise trop tard qu'elle n'est pas armée. Elle a juste le temps de lever les bras devant elle. Faible protection devant la lame d'un poignard. Ali a le temps de porter plusieurs coups avant d'être abattu par les policiers présents. Il est allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il est pris d'une quinte de toux, il crache le sans qui l'étouffe. Il sourit, dans quelques instants il sera de nouveau auprès de sa maîtresse. Il ferme les yeux pour la toute dernière fois. _

- Kate ! Kate ! Détachez-moi !

- Calmez-vous !

- Occupez-vous d'elle bon sang !

- Ça va Rick ! Regarde, _elle lui montre ses avant bras_. Des estafilades, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas très grave. Maintenant tu te calmes.

- J'ai…eu peur.

- Et bien comme ça nous sommes quittes.

- Mais…

- Venez, il faut vraiment qu'on l'emmène. On s'occupera de vous dans l'ambulance. _S'exaspère un des secouristes_.

_Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Rick est immédiatement pris en charge et amené au bloc. Sous le regard inquiet de Kate. Elle s'assoit impuissante sur une des chaises. _

- Kate !

_Elle tourne la tête et voit Lanie venir vers elle. Elle se sent mal, comment lui dire que Javier a été blessé par sa faute ? Mais Lanie n'est pas là pour lui faire des reproches. Au contraire, elle prend place à ses côtés et la serre dans ses bras. _


	18. 17 Explications

_**Coucou! Désolée pour cette attente mais voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Et oui tout à une fin!**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>17. Explications<strong>_

_Durant l'heure qui suit, Montgomery qui est arrivé aux urgences raconte à Kate comment ils ont pu être sauvés tous les quatre. _

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- Il faut remercier le Dr Parish pour votre sauvetage.

- Lanie ? _Kate se tourne vers son amie qui, elle en est certaine, doit rougir_.

- Je me suis inquiétée quand je n'ai pas eu d'appel de Javier. Il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas long. J'ai donc essayé de le joindre sur son portable. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Ni toi, ni Ryan d'ailleurs, j'ai été voir le capitaine.

- Lorsqu'elle m'a informé de cela, j'ai aussitôt envoyé un groupe d'intervention au domicile de Miriro Johnson. La maison était vide mais à part un vieux majordome qui n'a opposé aucune résistance. Ryan et Esposito ont été retrouvés dans une des nombreuses pièces du sous-sol, en compagnie de deux hyènes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! comment s'en sont-ils sortis ?

- Oh ça ma chérie on laisse Javier te le raconter !

- D'accord mais, pour l'adresse ?

- C'est Javier qui l'a donné avant de perdre connaissance.

- Alors que je venais ici, le capitaine fonçait vous secourir toi et Castle.

- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Une ombre passe sur le visage de Kate. Si seulement Rick n'avait rien tenté, il…

- Il serait mort et vous aussi Beckett. Sa diversion a permis à notre tireur d'élite d'ajuster son tir. Nous étions tout de même un peu court niveau timing. Admit Montgomery, enfin tout finit bien. C'est le….

- Rick n'est pas encore sorti du bloc ! _Elle s'en veut aussitôt d'avoir crié_, excusez-moi, je…

- Non, vous avez raison…et vous ? Vos bras ?

- Juste deux petits points et des bandages.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? _Demande un médecin qui vient d'arriver_.

- Oui, _elle se lève anxieuse, imitée par Lanie qui lui prend la main pour la soutenir_.

- Votre ami est hors de danger. Il est en soins intensifs pour la nuit. Il ne se réveillera pas avant douze heures minimum.

- Mais...je peux le voir ?

- Oui, pas plus de cinq minutes. Ensuite rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Nous vous contacterons à son réveil.

- Merci docteur. Oh Lanie il est sauf ! Elle se blottit dans les bras de son amie et pleure de nouveau….de soulagement.

- Viens, va le voir et ensuite j' t'amène à la maison.

- Mais…

- Non, pas de discussion. Pas question que tu restes seule ce soir.

_Beckett s'approche du lit de Rick. Il dort paisiblement. Elle repousse machinalement les cheveux sur son front. Ses gestes sont lents, elle caresse son visage, redessinant le contour de sa bouche avec son doigt. Kate se penche et l'embrasse tendrement. _

- A demain Rick…Je t'aime.

_Elle rejoint Lanie et insiste auprès d'elle pour passer voir Ryan et Esposito avant de partir. La sœur aînée de Ryan est auprès de lui. En apercevant Kevin le cœur de Kate se serre, il a vraiment l'air mal en point. Il a un énorme pansement qui part de sa joue droite et qui descend jusque dans son cou. Ses deux bras sont aussi entièrement bandés. Sa sœur se lève et vient à la rencontre des deux femmes. _

- Vous êtes Kate Beckett ?

- Oui, je…. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est ma faute si…

- Ne dites pas de sottises. Ce n'est ni votre faute ni celle de Kevin. C'est la faute de cette femme ! Arrêtez de vous culpabilisez tous les deux.

- Tous les deux ?

- Oui, mon frère m'a parlé un peu tout à l'heure. Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute aussi si vous avez été attaqués. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, ni vous ni lui.

- Elle a raison ma chérie et TU LE SAIS. Mary, comment va-t-il ?

- Rien de spécial depuis votre dernière visite. Le médecin a dit qu'il s'en remettra totalement. Ça va juste être long. La morphine qu'il lui donne l'aide bien. Il a fini par s'endormir.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Il est hors de danger maintenant.

- Je sais. J'ai prévenue Jenny, elle rentre par le prochain avion, elle sera là demain en fin de journée.

_Lanie et Kate laissent le frère et la sœur et se rendent au chevet d'Esposito. Lui aussi à l'ai mal en point. Il a un bras et les deux jambes bandés. Tout comme Kevin, il dort grâce à la morphine. Devant l'air désolé de son amie la légiste la rassure._

- Certaines morsures sont graves, mais il guérira tout comme Kevin. Ils sont vivants tous les TROIS et c'est le plus important.

- Oui, _répond Kate dans un souffle_.

_Sur le chemin qui les amène à l'appartement, elles s'arrêtent prendre des plats chinois. Laie observe Son amie tout en conduisant. A voir son visage si triste et fatigué, elle se dit qu'elle a eu raison de l'inviter chez elle. Une fois arrivées, elle laisse Kate se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle sert deux verres de vin. Jusqu'à la fin du repas la conversation est tout à fait banale. Elles parlent cinéma, shopping, de tout sauf de l'enquête. L'ambiance est détendue, Kate retrouve un peu le sourire. Lanie se lève et emporte les boîtes vides. Elle revient avec un café pour Kate. Cette dernière porte la tasse à ses lèvres et boit une longue gorgée de ce liquide noir qu'elle aime tant._

- Alors toi et Castle vous avec consommez !_ Lance brusquement Lanie. _

_Surprise par la phrase de son amie Kate avale de travers, maquant de s'étouffer. Elle tousse et pleure mais finit par reprendre son souffle. Elle pose sa tasse et regarde Lanie qui la dévisage avec un grand sourire. Ravie de son petit effet._

- Il avait raison !

- Qui ?

- Rick, il m'a dit que Javier nous avez entendu discuter ce matin.

- Wow, il est aveugle mais pas sourd….à ta place m'a chérie je le surveillerai, devant _l'ai d'incompréhension de Kate elle poursuit_. Connaissant son côté gamin, Castle pourrait bien se prendre pour Daredevil ! _Termine-t-elle dans un rire_.

- Très drôle Lanie….et il a recouvré la vue_. Finit-elle dans un sourire_

- Mais c'est formidable Kate ! Se réjouit la légiste.

- Oui…Merveilleux.

- Alors raconte !

- Raconter quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Non mais je ne vais pas te raconter ça ! C'est…c'est…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ma grande, je connais la technique aussi. _Rit-elle_, non ce que je veux savoir c'est comment toi tu te sens.

- Amoureuse ! Elle répond sans hésitation et voit le sourire de Lanie s'agrandir.

- Enfin ! Et Castle ?

- Encore plus amoureux ! Et heureux come un gosse le matin de Noël. Il est fantastique, tendre, prévenant et extrêmement bien…

- STOP ! Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. C'est l'amant idéal !

- Plus que ça Lanie….c'est l'homme de ma vie !

_Sa dernière phrase a pour conséquences de les faire rire. Pour la première fois depuis des années Kate a l'impression de vivre. Non, en y réfléchissant, la première fois, c'était la nuit précédente. Son sourire s'accentua, Richard Castle avait réussi l'impossible…faire tomber son mur intérieur._


	19. 18 Conclusions

_**Bonjour à tous! Avec un peu de retard voici un nouveau chapitre et ce n'est pas le dernier un épilogue est prévu!**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>18. Conclusions.<strong>_

_Contre toute attente Kate passe une bonne nuit. La tension nerveuse et le stress étant retombés. Mais aussi grâce à l'aide des verres de vins servis pas Lanie la vieille au soir. Elle regarde l'heure, 7h00. Elle se lève et rejoins son amie dans la cuisine. _

- Bonjour ma grande, bien dormi ?

- Oui, tu pourras me déposer chez moi avant d'aller au commissariat ?

- Bien sûr. Et après tu files à l'hôpital ?

- Non, je vais appeler pour savoir s'il va bien. Tu as entendu le médecin, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant la fin de la journée.

- Huum !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ce regard noir ?

- Et te de dis amoureuse ! Tu ne vas même pas le voir ! Lui tenir la main pendant son sommeil ? Le fixer intensément dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller plus vite ? Katherine Beckett tu me déçois !

- Mais je…._elle voit le visage de Lanie se fendre d'un sourire qui se transforme bientôt en rire_. Oh Lanie Parish ! Tu es impossible, tu te moques de moi !

- Oui, et tu as foncé tête baissée. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

_Les deux femmes rient de bon cœur. Kate se dit que son amie n'a pas fini de la taquiner sur sa relation avec Castle. Surtout après leur conversation de la vieille. Pendant que Lanie se prépare, elle appelle l'hôpital. On l'informe que Monsieur Castle va bien et qu'il devrait se réveiller comme prévu. Elle hésite un moment mais décide tout de même de joindre Martha et de la mettre au courant. Elle sera de retour dans deux jours, Kate a ressenti son soulagement dans sa voix. Elle la rassure en disant qu'elle va en parler à sa petite fille, il vaut mieux qu'Alexis apprenne la nouvelle directement que par internet. _

_Comme convenue, la légiste dépose son amie à son appartement. Kate a la surprise de voir sa voiture garée devant chez elle. Elle trouve également son sac et celui de Castle dans le coffre. De toute évidence la « planque » a été nettoyée. Elle monte les deux sacs dans son appartement. Après une douche rapide elle se change et se rend au commissariat. Quinze minutes plus tard elle sort de l'ascenseur. _

_Elle parcourt la salle d'un regard rapide, s'arrêtant sur les bureaux inoccupés de Ryan et Esposito. Puis sur le sien, elle y voit un carton. Elle sait qu'il contient tous les éléments de l'enquête. Elle se dirige vers son bureau et s'y installe. C'est le moment que choisit le capitaine pour l'appeler. Elle va le retrouver dans son bureau ?_

- Comment ça va Beckett ?

- Bien capitaine.

- Castle ?

- Ça va, il est toujours sous l'effet des sédatifs.

- Bien. Tenez, _il lui tend un dossier_. Voici les dernières informations sur cette affaire.

- Merci. Vous aurez mon rapport ce soir, heureusement cette histoire est finie.

- En ce qu'il nous concerne oui.

- Comment cela ?

- Lorsque nous avons fouillé dans sa maison nous avons fait des découvertes sur une activité assez particulière.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- Elle commandait un véritable réseau d'assassins, des enfants pour certains. Elle les appelait sa Meute. Le majordome que nous avons interrogé nous a appris qu'elle effectuait des cérémonies rituelles et vouait un véritable culte aux Hyènes. Elle choisissait ses futurs membres parmi les enfants qui arrivaient dans ses orphelinats. Ne sélectionnant que ceux qui avaient vraiment vécu une terrible expérience et qui montraient une haine évidente contre ceux qui en étaient responsable.

- Des enfants mais…_elle revit les deux jeunes écoliers souriants qui lui avaient vendu la peluche_. C'est cruel, comment peut-on faire une chose pareille.

- Les différents gouvernements qui ont un ou plusieurs de ces orphelinats sur leur territoire sont en train les contrôler. Et il y a aussi les écoles privées toujours gérées par les « foyers de Garikaï » qui font aussi l'objet de vérification.

- Cette femme était emplie de haine, c'est effrayant.

- Il va falloir du temps pour tout mettre à plat.

_Beckett quitte le bureau et va se préparer un café avant de retourner travailler. Faire son rapport lui prend plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait cru. Cependant elle termine à temps et le remet à Montgomery. Elle appelle Lanie qui lui dit qu'elle aussi a fini et qu'elle se rend auprès de Javier. Les deux femmes partent chacune avec leur voiture et se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Lanie va retrouver son petit copain et Kate va rejoindre Rick. Il a été transféré dans une chambre particulière. Elle frappe à la porte et pénètre dans la pièce doucement. _

_Il dort toujours, elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil qu'elle place près du lit. A part une perfusion d'analgésique, il n'y a rien d'autre de relié à Rick. Elle sourit en l'observant, le trouvant 'craquant', il a même un léger sourire en coin, à croire qu'il fait un rêve agréable. Elle prend sa main dans le sienne, caressant le dessus avec son pouce dans un mouvement de va et vient. Et se met subitement à rire en repensant aux paroles de Lanie le matin même. « _Lui tenir la main pendant son sommeil ? Le fixer intensément dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller plus vite ? ». _C'est exactement ça ! Mais que faire d'autre ? A part attendre ?_

_Tout en continuant ses caresses, Kate porte son regard sur l'extérieur. Le ciel s'est assombri, il va encore faire orage, si seulement ça apportait un peu de fraîcheur. Cet été est particulièrement chaud. Une goutte vient s'écraser contre la vitre, puis une deuxièmes et encore une jusqu'à ce que l'eau se mette à ruisseler. Les coups de tonnerre ne tardent pas à se faire entendre et les éclairs zèbrent le ciel avec régularité. Perdue dans ses pensées, distraite par l'orage, elle n'a pas vu que Castle est réveillé et qu'il la fixe en souriant. C'est la main de l'écrivain qui se tourne et se referme sur la sienne qui la ramène à l'instant présent. _

- Rick !

- Bonjour Kate, ça va ?

- Oui, mais toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? L'opération a été longue tu sais. Elle s'est bien passée. Le docteur a dit que tu avais eu de la chance, la balle s'est logée à côté du rein sans rien toucher de vitale. J'ai eu si peur. _Elle parle vite sans reprendre son souffle_. Je ….

- Kate…Kate…. calme-toi. Je vais bien. Juste un peu nauséeux et ma blessure me tire un peu mais ça va d'accord. Alors tu respires à fond et tu te calmes. _Il serre sa main un peu plus fortement_.

- Je sais…c'est juste que …que j'ai cru qu'elle…qu'elle t'avait…_Les larmes se mettent à couler malgré elle_.

- Chuuuut, c'est fini, _il la tire vers lui_, viens là, _il tapote le matelas près de lui_.

_Quelques instants plus tard, Kate est allongée contre Rick qui l'a entouré de son bras. Elle a la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, elle profite de se contact qui l'apaise aussitôt. Rick lui ne peut s'empêcher de déposer des baisers sur son crâne, respirant le parfum de son champoing. Lui aussi reste silencieux, il regarde à son tour par la fenêtre. L'orage est de plus en plus violent, cela lui rappelle des souvenirs désagréables. Il se souvient des paroles de Miriro au sujet des ses deux amis et une vague de tristesse l'envahie. Il reporte son attention sur la jeune femme, ça doit être difficile pour elle. _

- Je suis désolé Kate… Je

- Il ne faut pas, _elle se redresse et lève un peu la tête_, si tu n'avais rien fait nous serions morts tous les deux. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Je … je voulais dire pour Kevin et Javier. Ils sont morts et c'est…

- Non Rick ! _Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne lui a rien dit et il les croit morts, tués pas les hyènes._ Ils sont vivants ! Tous les deux ! Ils sont mêmes dans cet hôpital !

- Ici et vivants ? _Il est surpris et soulagé_. Comment ils…

_Kate entreprend alors de raconter à Castle ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Miriro les retenait. Bien sûr Rick lui demande comment ils ont fait pour se débarrasser des hyènes, elle lui répond qu'il faudra attendre les explications d'Esposito. Ce qui fait sourire Rick, le latino doit être particulièrement fier de lui. Mais il se rend compte aussi à quel point, lui et Kate ont eu de la chance. Il resserre son étreinte autour de celle-ci, il sait que le moment n'est pas des plus approprié mais il lui faut une réponse. _

- Kate ?

- Humm ?

- Tu as…_il hésite, il a peur de l'effrayer avec sa question. _Tu as décidé quoi pour nous deux ?

- Comment ça ? _Elle se redresse une nouvelle fois et lui fait face._

- Tu comptes le dire ou pas ? _Répond rapidement Castle remarquant une légère inquiétude sur le visage de Kate_. Je ferais comme tu veux _la rassure-t-il en faisant un grand sourire_.

- Inutile, ils sont DEJA au courant, _sourit-elle soulagée_. Tu avais raison, Javier nous a surpris et il l'a dit à Lanie et très certainement à Kevin.

- Voilà qui est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à ma mère et à Alexis !

- Tu…tu crois ? Elles vont réagir comment. Surtout Alexis, je m'entends bien avec elle mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! _Devant sa mimique, il ne peut retenir son rire._ Ça fait un moment qu'elles n'attendent que ça !

- Rassure-moi, elles n'ont pas parié sur nous ?

- Non !

_Ils sont interrompus par des coups à la porte. Le médecin entre juste après, il sourit en voyant Kate se lever précipitamment. Il examine Castle et lui dit qu'il devra rester au moins cinq jours à l'hôpital. Ce qui lui vaut une des plus belles moues de ce dernier. Kate reste le plus longtemps possible avec Rick. Avant de partir elle passe voir Ryan et Esposito, tous les deux vont bien, eux aussi ne seront pas libérés avant cinq jours minimum. Lorsque Beckett demande à Esposito comment il a fait pour se débarrasser des Hyènes, il refuse disant qu'il attendra la présence de Castle. _

_Chose qui se réalise le lendemain en début de journée. L'écrivain insiste tellement qu'on l'autorise à se rendre dans la chambre d'Esposito seulement s'il n'essaye pas de se lever du fauteuil roulant. Il promet et Kate l'amène voir Javier. Ryan se trouve également dans la chambre, lui aussi sagement installé dans un fauteuil roulant, Jenny à ses côtés. Lanie aussi est présente. Ils sont tous très heureux se retrouver et lorsque Ryan et Beckett commence à faire des allusions sur leur responsabilité dans cette histoire, ils sont aussitôt rabroués par les autres. Une fois le calme revenu dans la chambre Esposito leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Heureusement pour eux, on les avait détachés avant de les pousser dans la pièce. Ils n'y voyaient rien, ne distinguant que des « ombres ». La seule lumière venant de l'interstice irrégulier en bas de la porte qui laissait passer la lueur des éclairages du couloir. Les deux bêtes de les avaient pas attaqués immédiatement et ils se trouvaient l'un près de l'autre quand cela arriva. Ryan avait juste eu le temps de se redresser un peu et de mettre ses bras en avant pour se protéger mais pas assez vite car la hyène avait réussi a attrapé le bas de sa joue et sa gorge. Mais il l'avait repoussée avec l'énergie du désespoir limitant les dégâts. Les crocs n'avaient fait que des entailles superficielles. Elle s'en était prise à ses bras. _

_De son côté Esposito avait basculé en arrière repliant les jambes de façon à pouvoir repousser plus facilement l'animal qui allait attaquer. Ce ne fut pas suffisant car la force de la hyène était impressionnante. Il avait alors tâtonné au hasard et avait saisit un objet dur et d'une trentaine de centimètres environ. Sans vraiment réfléchir il avait frappé la bête plusieurs fois avec. Et à force de ténacité il avait fini par lui enfoncer profondément dans le flanc. Cela l'avait suffisamment affaiblie et il avait pu enfin la repousser et porter secours à Kevin. Il avait gardé son arme improvisée et ce coup-ci réussi à tuer l'animal en lui enfonçant dans la gorge. Il avait alors trainé Ryan, qui venait de perdre connaissance, le plus loin possible des deux animaux. Il n'était pas non plus en grande forme et il craignait que l'animal blessé ne les attaque de nouveau. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se défendre. C'est à ce moment là que les secours étaient arrivés. _

- Bon sang les mecs, vous avez eu de la chance ! Heureusement que tu as trouvé ce morceau de bois.

- Ce n'était pas un morceau de bois Rick…. C'était un fémur humain.

- Quoi ? !


	20. 19 Épilogue

_**Voici donc l'épilogue et donc la fin de cette fiction. C'est très court, mais promis dès que j'ai terminé d'écrire mes deux autres fictions ( Instinct, et Mon autre vie) J'en ai une autre pour vous. **_

_**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>19. Epilogue. <strong>_

_C'est avec soulagement que les trois hommes quittent l'hôpital cinq jours plus tard. Leur compagne respective étant venue les chercher. Pour le plus grand bonheur du personnel soignant, fatigué de surveiller les trois grands gosses. Deux jours plus tôt Rick et Javier qui se rend aient dans la chambre de Kevin en avaient profité pour faire une course en fauteuil roulant. Course qui pour l'un s'était terminée dans un chariot à linge sale et pour l'autre dans une rangée de chaises. _

_Il y avait eu aussi dans l'après midi une partie de fléchettes avec des seringues sur une cible en papier fixée sur la porte de la chambre de Castle. Ryan avait failli envoyer la sienne sur une infirmière qui venait refaire le pansement de l'écrivain. Ce qui leur avait valu d'être assigné dans leur chambre pour les deux jours restant avant leur sortie. Sans compter sur les réprimandes de leurs tendres et douces qui, pour les punir, refusèrent de venir les voir. _

_Autant dire que ces messieurs se tiennent tranquille alors qu'elles les amènent à leur voiture respective. Les trois garçons se saluent d'un mouvement de tête qui se veut aussi encourageant._

_Castle reste silencieux alors que la voiture démarre. Mais Beckett ne peut pas cacher le plaisir qu'elle éprouve de l'avoir 'récupéré' ce qui le fait repense à la visite d'Alexis et de sa mère trois jours plus tôt. Elles avaient été toutes les deux ravies et soulagées d'apprendre qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles. Quant à Jim, lui aussi était content pour sa fille._

- Rick … Rick … ça va ?

- Oui…oui, je pensais à Alexis et à mère lorsque nous leurs avons appris pour nous deux. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Je vais d'abord passer chez moi avant de t'amener à ton appartement. J'ai des affaires à récupérer.

- Bien_, il sourit_, c'est toi qui viens alors ?

- Oui…pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul tant que tu n'es pas totalement guéri. Ensuite tu viendras chez moi.

- Ça va durer longtemps le un coup chez toi, un coup chez moi ?

- On en a déjà discuté, c'est juste…. Laisse-moi du temps d'accord ? _Elle lui lance un regard inquiet._

- D'accord…de toute façon tu ne tiendras pas plus de deux mois ! _Rétorque-t-il, sur de lui_.

- C'est bien possible !

_Cinq minutes plus tard ils sont dans l'appartement de Kate. Elle va dans sa chambre préparer un sac alors que Rick fait du café. Pendant qu'il coule, il la rejoint et sourit en voyant les deux piles de vêtements qui s'amoncellent. L'une sur le sol, l'autre sur le lit. Il s'approche et remarque non sans ironie que les seuls vêtements ayant trouvé une place dans le sac pour l'instant sont les sous-vêtements de Kate. Il ramasse un foulard sur l'une des pile et se place juste derrière sa muse._

- Tu sais nous sommes à moins de quinze minutes de mon appartement. Si tu oublies quelque chose nous aurons vite fait de venir le chercher. _Il l'entoure de ses deux bras, la plaquant contre lui_.

- Tu as raison. Elle soupire et laisse tomber ses mains sur les siennes. C'est quoi ça ?

- Un foulard.

- Oui, je vois bien et que veux-tu faire avec ?

- Ça…_Avec douceur il lui bande les yeux_.

- Mais…

- Chuuut...laisse-toi faire…. Fais-moi confiance. _Dit-il d'une voix douce_. Tu m'as manquée Kate.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. _Elle se retourne et cherche son visage à tâtons_.

_D'abord légèrement hésitante, elle se détend et se laisse aller. Découvrant à son tour des sensations nouvelles. Se laissant guider par les gestes tout en douceur de son amant. Lui redécouvrant le corps de sa muse. _

_Trois semaines plus tard Kate Beckett mettait en vente son appartement et aménageait dans celui de Richard Castle pour de très nombreuses années._

_Deux mois plus tard tout était redevenu comme avant au 12__ème__ district. Les gars avaient repris le boulot, tout à fait remis. Seul Ryan avait une très légère cicatrice au bas de la joue. Comme il l'avait promis Castle, avec l'aide de ses avocats et du Maire de New York, avait fait en sorte que l'orphelinat prévu soit bien ouvert dans la ville. Tous les autres, ainsi que les écoles restèrent ouverts sous la tutelle d'un groupe administratif et juridique représentant tous les pays concernés. _

_Aucuns des enfants assassins de furent retrouvés. _

_FIN_


End file.
